When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?
by Crystal Knight
Summary: New enemies arrive on earth and cause Mamoru to dump Usagi and then Sailor Moon is put to sleep in which she will sleep forever. However, will Mamoru realize that he has been duped by the forces of evil and save the one he loves or will he allow her to sleep forever? Be there to find out!
1. 01 Pilot

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 01: "Pilot"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

Note 1: This series takes place after Sailor Moon R. This  
series also copies from "Snow White" and "Sleeping Beauty."  
Also this series explores the concept of Mamoru dumping  
Usagi again.

Note 2: Granditan is a cross between Grand and Titan.  
Marbletor is a cross between Marble (Stone) and Toros (Bull).

Note 3: What is a "pilot?" A pilot is a first episode  
of a television series, usually a tv network like FOX or  
NBC will pick up a few episodes, if successful they'll order  
more. So, this first episode don't have any titles. There  
will be a second episode... if you guys like the series  
please rate, and review and give suggestions. Thanks.

****** PILOT ******

Mamoru took Usagi out on a date. With all his heart, he loved her.  
Could anyone or anything separate him from her now? His love for  
was about to be tested.

"Usako, where do you want to go next?"

He asked her as he held her hand.

"You surprise me Mamo-Chan. I love surprises."

Usagi replied as she smiled. She loved surprises. He took her to a  
large aquarium in Tokyo that had all sorts of fish and aquatic life  
from around the world.

"Oh, how cute!"

Usagi exclaimed in an excited tone. Mamoru showed her some unusual  
fish.

"Here is a Catfish. They call them catfish because of the barbels that's  
on the side of its mouth. That one is called a Plecostomus or Pleco  
for short. They come in all sorts of verities. That one is a Koi. A Koi  
is a Asian Carp. They come all sorts of verities. Koi and Plecostomus  
are very timid and shy."

He told her. They continued to wander around in the aquarium.

"There."

He pointed.

"That is a larger than life Octopus."

He spoke.

"Wow, such wonderful creatures."

Usagi squealed. For the rest of the day, they held hands and chatted at Azabu Park.

That night...

New enemies had appeared.

"To be successful, we must make Endymion reject and dump Serenity. Then we will put  
Serenity under Eternal Sleep never to awaken so she can't defeat us."

Granditan spoke in a reassuring tone. He was a tall Warlord with a single horn wearing  
black armor.

"I will see to that Endymion rejects her. Tonight as he sleeps I will place a single  
thought that he must reject Serenity."

Marbletor volunteered.

"Good. Tomorrow I will put Serenity under a spell that will cause Eternal Sleep."

Granditan spoke once more. That night Marbletor placed a single thought in Mamoru's  
brain that he should dump Usagi. The next day Mamoru caught up with Usagi. She greeted  
him.

"Good morning Mamo-Chan!"

Usagi exclaimed.

"I am sorry Usagi, but we're through. I am breaking up with you. It's over. I am  
breaking off our relationship."

Mamoru dropped the bombshell. For some reason Usagi wasn't surprised.

"I see. Well, good day to you then."

Usagi replied in a broken tone and walked away and let fate take its course. Mamoru  
thought she would cry. But she didn't. She didn't even look back at him. She's been  
through many break ups with him before that she kind of expected it. She arrived at  
the Hikawa Shrine. She tried to put on a 'normal face' so the others didn't suspect  
anything.

"Usagi? Something bothering you?"

Rei questioned.

"Everything is fine."

Usagi tried to reassure them.

"Are you sure about that Usagi-Chan?"

Makoto asked.

"Yes."

Usagi answered in return not budging an inch. However, Rei was smarter than that. She  
knew Usagi better than that.

"He broke up with you, didn't he?"

Rei brought up the suggestion that Mamoru dumped her. And like a fragile eggshell Usagi  
cracked. She collapsed to the ground and wept. This wasn't her normal wailing, this was  
tears of being hurt. She didn't hate him, she had all the greatest love for him and he  
shattered her love in a million pieces.

"That is so cold for someone like him."

Ami thought.

"What did you do to him Usagi-Chan?"

Minako asked.

"I did nothing to deserve being dumped."

Usagi replied in a quiet tone. Then appeared a new enemy.

"I am Granditan and I've seen the future and it doesn't look bright!"

Granditan spoke with confidence.

"We will destroy this world to bits."

Marbletor sneered. Marbletor looked like a huge bull with two horns.

"Transform everyone!"

Luna yelled.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

The five girls shouted and transformed into their respective Senshi Forms.

"For disrupting our day and causing mischief, we will punish you!"

The five Senshi yelled all at once making their customary pose.

"Serenity! Sleep forever!"

Granditan's eyes lit up and Sailor Moon started to feel sleepy.

"What... are... you... doing... to... me...?"

Sailor Moon yelled as she fell into eternal sleep.

"SAILOR MOON?!"

Sailor Mars yelled as Sailor Moon fell to the ground sleeping in a 'death like' state.

"She's in a state of Eternal Sleep... nothing can wake her! Now we can destroy this  
pitiful world! Come forth, Toxiplant cause everyone to breathe your deadly pollen!"

Granditan yelled as his eyes lit up and a youma appeared.

"Go and destroy Tokyo!"

Granditan commanded. The youma nodded and vanished. The Senshi turned turned to  
Sailor Moon.

"Wake up Sailor Moon."

Sailor Jupiter pleaded. But Sailor Moon didn't wake.

"Eternal Sleep?"

Luna thought.

"We can't lose her."

Sailor Venus replied with a tear trickling down.

"Eternal Sleep? There must be a way to wake her."

Sailor Jupiter thought. The Senshi placed Sailor Moon on  
bench until something could be done to try to wake her.  
Will Mamoru realize that he's been duped by the baddies?  
Will Sailor Moon remain asleep? Find out next time.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 11/09/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	2. 02 A World Without Sailor Moon!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 02: "A World Without Sailor Moon"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

Note 1: This series takes place after Sailor Moon R. This  
series also copies from "Snow White" and "Sleeping Beauty."  
Also this series explores the concept of Mamoru dumping  
Usagi again.

Note 2: No new villains, however I may add more villains.  
Please give reviews, comments, and suggestions and  
thanks!

****** A World Without Sailor Moon ******

The Inner Senshi flanked around the sleeping Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury  
monitored the life signs of Sailor Moon. She felt of Usagi's left arm.  
It was getting colder by the minute. Rei just stood there and watched her  
for a few momments. She felt so much remorse for the friend that she always  
loved as a sister. Yes, they always argued, but it was a lot of fun.

"Her life signs are low and fading fast!"

Sailor Mercury exclaimed. All the other Senshi was shocked that Sailor Moon  
was growing cold. Only if they knew of a solution to revive their friend.

"Who will finish the monsters for us now? It will make things more difficult."

Sailor Jupiter added.

"You have been through tougher situations like this girls."

Luna added.

"I doubt there is any other Senshi that can help you either. The future  
will be harder, but rest assured if you stick together as a team, all  
will be well, and you will be unbeatable."

Artemis added to Luna's.

"Is she dead?"

Sailor Venus asked.

"She will sleep forever until someone or something will wake her up. So, it's like  
Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, which in their cases was a sleeping death. It will  
be hard to determine if she actually dead or not. So far she's just asleep."

Sailor Mercury.

"Where are we going to keep her until Sailor Moon wakes up?"

Sailor Mars asked.

"We can construct a clear glass coffin to place her in like in Snow White. If it comes  
to that."

Sailor Mercury suggested.

"Everyone I suggest leaving me and Artemis to watch over Sailor Moon while you fight  
that new monster."

Luna suggested.

"Okay Luna, watch over her."

Sailor Venus told her. The Inner Senshi ran off to find the monster. Granditan and Marbletor  
made their secret hideout in an old abandoned warehouse in a bad part of Tokyo.

"Master, will Endymion keep from waking Serenity?"

Marbletor asked.

"We'll continue his dreams for awhile and then we will stop them, hoping he will get the  
message about Serenity."

Granditan answered. He was confident that the dreams had done their job.

"Let's hope that my monster can harm many lives and that the Senshi can't beat it."

Granditan thought. He hoped for the success.

The Senshi spent about ten minutes locating the monster. Toxiplant was sucking peoples energy  
dry and injecting them with venom.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Shine Aqua Illousion!"

The four attacks came together as a beam and hit the monster. The monster still stood  
and wasn't defeated. Toxiplant tried to hurl his tentacles, but the Senshi jumped  
out of the way before it could damage them.

"Bubble Spray Freezing!"

"Fire Soul Bird!"

The two attacks hit Toxipant at once causing pain. It made a cry.

"Granditan, master, I failed!"

Toxiplant spoke and turned to dust. The Senshi stay for a few minutes to check  
on the people that were injured. Sailor Mercury discovered that the toxins weren't  
deadly to cause death, but would make them weak for a few hours. The Inner Senshi  
returned to the Hikawa Shrine.

"How is she?"

Sailor Mercury asked.

"Almost completely cold."

Luna replied knowing that she may lost her best friend that she held so dear. Everyone  
loved Usagi in their own way. Rei loved Usagi's bubbly personality. This was one  
of their most saddest days... for it was a world without Sailor Moon.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 11/09/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	3. 03 Enter, The Moonlight Maiden

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 03: "Enter, The Moonlight Maiden"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: A new warrior called the Moonlight Maiden  
appears with tis episode, she's based off of  
the Moonlight Knight.

****** Enter, The Moonlight Maiden ******

The Sailor Senshi had a hard time coping with the loss of  
Usagi. She was so dear to them. They ended up in another  
youma battle in which this battle was even tougher.

"Burning Mandala."

Sailor Mars cried as she made her attack. However the  
attack missed the youma.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure."

Sailor Jupiter yelled as a ball of electricity formed in  
her hand and she threw it at the monster but the monster  
evaded easily.

"Mercury Bubbles Freezing."

Sailor Mercury called out placing her hands across her  
chest sending water that froze instantly, but the youmas  
evaded this attack too.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Sailor Venus called her attack forming a chain with  
yellow hearts that was a long chain. But the youmas  
evaded this attack as well. But the youmas prepared  
to make their attack, but then came a red rose that  
fell to the ground. Tuxedo Kamen appeared on top of  
a pillar.

"For those who wish to hurt beautiful maidens, I  
Tuxedo Kamen will punish you if you hurt them."

Tuxedo Kamen spoke and got his cane out and  
prepared to attack but the youmas anticipated  
his attacks and they blocked Tuxedo Kamen's attack  
and their tentacles came out and started to strangle  
their necks. The youmas prepared to steal their energy.  
But out of nowhere came a yellow crescent boomerang  
that hit the tentacles that held the Sailor Senshi and  
Tuxedo Kamen and they were broken free from their grasp  
and the yellow crescent boomerang transformed into a  
large crescent moon and hit the ground near the Senshi.  
The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen looked up to see a mysterious  
maiden dressed in a white dress with a vail covering her  
face and her head. On her forehead was a pink bandanna.  
This mysterious maiden spoke.

"It's a beautiful night to enjoy the stars and I can't  
forgive you when maidens are hurt for selfish purposes!"

The Mysterious maiden spoke in a surety in her voice.  
There was determination in that voice. The Senshi sensed  
something very familiar with the voice, but they couldn't  
figure out what it was. The Mysterious maiden jumped down  
from the tree branch she was in, jumped to the ground  
and ran to the yellow crescent moon that fell a moment ago,  
she picked up and it turned into a pink rod with a yellow  
crescent moon on the side of the rod. She took her rod and  
hit the youmas in the stomach and the youmas fell to the  
ground. The mysterious maiden then spoke.

"Moonlight Maiden Divine Rod of Punishment Beam!"

The Mysterious maiden spoke sending a beam to the youmas  
burning them up and turning them into dust. The Senshi  
and Tuxedo Kamen looked at the mysterious warrior who  
appeared. The mysterious warrior looked at the sleeping  
senshi that was nearby and then turned to the Senshi.

"Who are you?"

Sailor Mars asked.

"I am the one who shines like the light of the moon itself.  
I am the Moonlight Maiden. I was sent to protect the Sailor  
Senshi senshi by the Moon Princess. If you're in danger,  
I will appear in an instant. farewell."

The Moonlight Maiden told them and walked away vanishing from  
their sight. Sailor Mars looked at the area that the Moonlight  
Maiden was at and brought her fingers to her face and thought.

"Who is she?"

Sailor Mercury wondered.

"I don't know. But I sensed that her powers were extremely pure.  
Strong enough to destroy anything evil."

Sailor Mars thought.

"Did Usagi send her to help us? Usagi is in eternal sleep."

Sailor Mercury added. Tuxedo Kamen looked at Sailor Moon  
which hadn't moved from the spot where she fell as sleep.

"She's in eternal sleep and won't wake up?"

Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Yeah, that's right. New enemies came and put her to sleep and  
we can't wake her up. Please help her."

Sailor Jupiter begged. Tuxedo Kamen crushed his red rose and  
spoke.

"Roses have thorns and causes pain and fades away. I don't love  
Usagi anymore. if you wish to save her, you must find a way that  
doesn't include me. I will still help you from time to time. Farewell."

Tuxedo Kamen told them as he dropped his crushed red rose and  
walked away and vanished from their sight. The Senshi fought back  
tears at this news.

The next day was very quiet. The day went very peaceful. Rei and the  
other Senshi still hadn't placed Usagi in a clear glass coffin but they  
took turns watching and guarding their sleeping friend.

"Moonlight Maiden, who is she?"

Makoto asked. Luna curled her tail about her body and spoke.

"Artemis and I have been discussing that too, but we are perplexed  
too and she knows the Moon Princess too. This is quite strange too."

Luna spoke as she twitched her ears.

"She was quite powerful."

Minako added.

"We might see her again..."

Ami trailed off.

Tuxedo Kamen retransformed back into Mamoru and sat by a tree.

"Usagi, I am so soffy I can't help you in your current crisis...  
please forgive me..."

Mamoru spoke in a depressed tone as tears fell from his eyes. He  
still did love Usagi. He wondered if the dreams were telling him  
the truth or not.

Elsewhere...

Granditan and Marbletor discussed the latest disturbence.

"What was that mysterious warrior?"

Granditan asked.

"Looks like trouble, I think you better set a trap for her."

Marbletor suggested.

"i think you're right. We will launch a trap soon for that mysterious  
maiden!"

Granditan announced looking confident. Will the Moonlight Maiden  
be trapped? Be there next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 11/16/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	4. 04 The Trap For The Moonlight Maiden

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 04: "The Trap For The Moonlight Maiden"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** The Trap For The Moonlight Maiden ******

Over the last few weeks the Sailor Senshi met  
trying to figure who the Moonlight Maiden was.  
But, they came up with nothing. However, they  
finally rallied to get townsfolk to help them  
construct a glass coffin for Sailor Moon who  
was in eternal sleep. The Senshi felt better  
that the townsfolk were generous enough to  
help with the coffin. The Senshi still had  
no solid way of waking up Sailor Moon. Rei  
and the others believed the key might lie  
in Mamoru somehow or at least that's what  
they thought. Mamoru still had the same  
nightmare each night. He wondered if it be  
true or not. He had no real answers either.  
Else where the Moonlight Maiden stood by  
the edge of the river and she spoke.

'How do I get Mamo-Chan to wake me up?'

The Moonlight Maiden wondered. Then she  
thought some more.

'Maybe if I secretly observe Mamoru  
at different times of the day and at night,  
maybe I will get to the core of the problem.'

She thought. She knew there must be a reason  
why, she would have to investigate.

Meanwhile, Granditan and Marbletor were planning  
to trap the Moonlight Maiden. And they wondered  
how they were going to do it.

"How about we trap her by trapping Tuxedo Kamen  
and the Sailor Senshi?"

Marbletor asked.

"Simple, we will build a cage and when she gets  
near we'll drop it on her and there will be no  
escape."

Granditan explained his plan. We'll use youmas  
to trap them in the dome to lure the Moonlight  
Maiden.

At the Hikawa Shrine. Rei and the others were  
once again covering options about trying to  
wake Sailor Moon.

"How do we get Sailor Moon to wake up?"

Ami asked.

"We can't ask Mamoru, he won't help."

Rei gave her thoughts on the matter.

"There's got to be a way girls."

Luna thought as she wrapped her tail around her body. Makoto  
came running in.

"What's wrong Mako-Chan?"

Artemis asked.

"Youmas at Azabu Park. Lots of them."

Makoto announced as she caming running in.

"Transform girls."

Luna commanded.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

They cried.

"Make Up!"

And they all transformed into their proper Senshi forms. And the  
Senshi and Luna and Artemis left for Azabu Park. At Azabu Park,  
Granditan and Marbletor waited for the Senshi to show up. Within  
minutes, the Senshi showed up.

"HA! SENSHI! You fell into our trap!"

Granditan announced as he trapped them in a dome.

"Now to wait for that Moonlight Maiden."

Marbletor laughed with glee. Elsewhere The Moonlight Maiden sensed  
the Sailor Senshi was in trouble. She started running down the streets  
until she got to Azabu Park. Granditan set the trap for the Moonlight  
Maiden the cage fell down and trapped her or so Granditan thought and  
the Moonlight Maiden went right through the cage.

"To trap Maidens, I the Moonlight Maiden will punish you!"

The Moonlight Maiden yelled and then she used her yellow crescent boomerang  
and broke the dome. Then she picked up her yellow crescent boomerang  
and it turned into her Rod.

"Moonlight Maiden Divine Rod of Punishment Beam!"

The Moonlight Maiden spoke sending a beam to the youmas burning them up and  
turning them into dust.

"Grr... Moonlight Maiden..."

Granditan yelled and Granditan and Marbletor left.

"Thank you Moonlight Maiden, if you happen to see Serenity, tell her 'Thanks.'

Venus told her.

"Have no fear, I will always come to help you Sailor Senshi!"

Then the Moonlight Maiden vanished.

The next night at Mamoru's apartment...

Mamoru was asleep. The Moonlight Maiden hears him talk in his sleep.

"The dream can't be true! Usako! Please forgive me! The dream can't be  
true!"

Mamoru yells in is sleep.

'Hmm, he still loves me. That will be easily fixed.'

She thinks to herself. Then she speaks to Mamoru.

"Tuxedo Kamen, every time you have that dream where you doubt about  
your true love, then during the day, when you hear someone say the  
word 'Sailor Moon,' and each night that you have that dream where  
you doubt your true love, then the more you'll have doubts about  
the nightmare the enemy put on you, then you'll have the  
sudden urge to wake up your true love Sailor Moon. Remember, whenever  
you hear the word Sailor Moon, you will think of your true love. Farewell."

The Moonlight Maiden told him and left.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 11/23/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	5. 05 The Word 'Sailor Moon'

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 05: "The Word 'Sailor Moon'"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Yes, the Moonlight Maiden is the spirit  
of Tsukino, Usagi a.k.a. Princess Serenity. A  
new chapter will be released each saturday,  
Enjoy!

****** The Word 'Sailor Moon' ******

Mamoru walked down the street. He had this strange feeling  
that someone was trying to tell him that those dreams were  
driving him from 'his true love.' But could he believe in  
such a person? He went to the library to think. He took  
a book from a shelf and sat down to read it. As he was reading  
it he heard a couple talk about Sailor Moon and when she was  
going to wake up again. Mamoru heard the word and he placed  
his right hand on his head and thought about those dreams  
that made him dump Usagi... his Usako. He couldn't bear  
being in a place where they talked about Sailor Moon.  
So, he put the book down and left. He went down the street  
and saw a cofee shop. He sat down and ordered some coffee.  
He just wanted to relax. The Moonlight Maiden watched him  
for a long time. She was invisible to everyone unless she  
wanted them to see her.

"So, Mamo-Chan, can you really overcome my words of  
manipulation? The enemy has you under their control.  
They think they are stronger, but my will is sharp  
as a knife and no will take my prince away from me!  
Who else had you under their charms in the time of  
the Moon Kingdom? When you saw my white dress, my  
Odangos, and my ponytails, I knew you couldn't  
resist! But I also fell in love with you too. You  
see my love, I have ways of making you fall in love  
with me again, and you have no power to resist me!"

The Moonlight Maiden told him. Mamoru thought he  
heard a voice hearing none, he brushed it off  
as a noise from many of the patrons from the coffee  
shop. Some other people kept talking about Sailor  
Moon being in eternal sleep and when she was going  
to wake up. Mamoru couldn't handle hearing that  
word and he left. The Moonlight Maiden looked at  
him and spoke once more.

"Do you really think you can get away from my  
words of manipulation?"

The Moonlight Maiden spoke to Mamoru as he left.

"You can't escape my words of manipulation. Earth  
humans especially the male types are weak to my  
manipulation. I am only using on you, because if  
you don't wake up Sailor Moon, I'll cease to exist.  
So, I have to force these manipulations on you  
to overcome the dream that you have been having."

The Moonlight Maiden spoke as Mamoru left. Mamoru  
walked down the street. Where would he go that he  
couldn't hear the word 'Sailor Moon?' He thought  
for a while, he thought he go to the market to  
buy a few items before he headed for his apartment.  
However, there was the same. People mentioned the  
name 'Sailor Moon' and he had no peace. The more  
the word was mentioned, the more his dreams came to  
them. He started to have doubts about the dream.  
The Moonlight Maiden watched his dreams again and heard  
him speak again.

"Usako, do you think I been deceived by these dreams?  
Please forgive me!"

Mamoru spoke as the dreams continued. The Moonlight  
Maiden spoke to him again.

"I forgive you, Mamo-Chan, but my existance is on the  
line. If I get you to see what these dreams are doing  
to you and what they have done to me, you'll think  
differently. But, my charms my love will get even better  
on you! Each day, you'll visit the coffin of your love  
'Sailor Moon' as Tuxedo Kamen and you will place a red  
rose on the coffin and from your heart tell her your  
true feelings for her. But, can you resist my charms  
my love?"

The Moonlight Maiden smiled as she laughed like Usagi.  
The Moonlight Maiden looked at him for a moment longer.  
The Moonlight Maiden went to the Tsukino house to the  
room of Usagi. There Luna was awake and thought about  
Usagi.

"Oh, Usagi-Chan. I am sorry you in such a state. I wish  
I was by your side. I am a failure!"

Luna spoke to herself.

"Luna, you're not a failure."

The Moonlight Maiden spoke as she appeared in the room.  
Luna saw her. The Moonlight Maiden revealed herself to  
Luna.

"Princess?"

Luna spoke as the Moonlight Maiden appeared and removed  
the vail from her face. Luna was surprised.

"Princess? You're the Moonlight Maiden?"

Luna asked.

"Yes Luna and time is running out. You must gather the  
Senshi tomorrow and encourage them and tell them to be  
strong. I know without their Leader Sailor Moon, they  
won't be able to stand very long against the new enemy.  
I will fade out of existance if Mamoru don't wake up  
my body. I am working on Mamoru as we speak. You, see  
Luna, he can't resist my charms. My charms will make  
him wonder about the strange dreams he has been having.  
I won't be able to fight much longer. Each time I fight,  
I use more of my energy that allows me to exist out of my  
body for a time. I must be reunited to my body. Please  
encourage the Sailor Senshi toughen up. They won't  
always have me to save them. Please help my Senshi Luna.  
Farewell."

The Moonlight Maiden told her and vanished. Luna thought  
about Usagi. Luna felt bad for her friend. Usagi was  
powerless.

The next day, Luna and Artemis met at the Hikawa Shrine.  
Luna spoke.

"Everyone, I know you miss Usagi-Chan, but you must be  
strong and try very hard to beat this new enemy. We  
can't rely on the Moodnlight Maiden or Tuxedo Kamen for  
that matter. You must rely on your inner strength and your  
devotion to the Princess. Keep her body safe is your duty  
now. Usagi can't defend herself now. So, you'll have to  
be sharp from now on."

Luna told them.

"Who is the Moonlight Maiden?"

Ami wondered.

"I have no idea, I think she is ally to us, but we  
need to rely on our own power and not the Moonlight  
Maiden's power."

Luna replied. Luna knew the Moonlight Maiden's identity  
but wasn't about to reveal it to them, not yet.

The next day at school. Naru looked at Usagi's desk.  
Usagi had been absent for quite a while. Makoto and  
Ami had told Haruna-sensei that Usagi had a bad cold  
and couldn't even get out of bed. But, in reality  
Usagi was in eternal sleep. The Moonlight Maiden  
looked at Naru. She spoke to Naru.

"Naru, don't worry, Usagi will return to you in time.  
But a powerful spell has put Usagi to eternal sleep  
and only true love will awaken her. Don't worry, she'll  
be back before you know it."

The Moonlight Maiden told Naru who was unaware of her  
presence. Later, that day, the Moonlight Maiden saw Tuxedo  
Kamen come and lay a red rose on the glass coffin containing  
a sleeping Sailor Moon. He noticed how beautiiful she looked  
just being still. Her hair was by the each side of her body.  
Her Odangos were neat and beautiful from the first day he  
first seen her. He was sworn to protect this girl with his  
life, but now he was unable to. He spoke to her as he watched  
the death like body of Sailor Moon just lay there motionless.

"I am sorry Usako. I shouldn't have not trusted in those  
dreams. Usako, I really do love you. I hope you can forgive  
a foolish man like me."

Tuxedo Kamen spoke as a tear fell from his eyes. He left  
the red rose there and walked away. Staying there would  
break his heart further.

"I forgive you Mamo-Chan, I love you dearly, I cannot  
hate you."

The Moonlight Maiden told him. That night, Mamoru  
had the dreams again. The Moonlight Maiden spoke  
again to him.

"This time Mamo-Chan, everytime you hear the name  
Tsukino Usagi, you will only think of that girl  
and how she is the sweetest girl in your life  
and you will say 'Tsukino Usagi, I love you.  
The one with the Odango Atama.' You will remember  
the dreams that had been affecting you and begin  
to doubt even more. Remember, the words Tsukino  
Usagi, you will remember who is important in  
your life."

The Moonlight Maiden placed another manipulation  
upon Mamoru knowing her time was short. What  
will happen now? Be there next week!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 11/30/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	6. 06 Tsukino Usagi, Odango Atama

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 06: "Tsukino Usagi, Odango Atama"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: I have good news for all! I have Chapter  
Ten already written and waiting to be released!  
That's where Tsukino Usagi, A.K.A. Sailor Moon,  
our Odangoed Super Heroine will awaken by true  
love! Please everyone, if you follow my story  
please then comment! Thanks!

****** Tsukino Usagi, Odango Atama ******

Naru sat in school. She saw Usagi's chair empty. Naru  
was told by Ami, that Usagi had a terrible case of  
the flu. But in reality, Ami knew that Usagi was  
in a state of eternal sleep. Naru felt bad for Usagi  
that Usagi wasn't feeliing well. Naru thought about  
Sailor Moon. She thought of how many times Sailor Moon  
had saved her. Naru went to the Hikawa Shrine to see  
Sailor Moon that was in Eternal Sleep. Naru stood in  
awe as she saw Sailor Moon asleep in the coffin. Sailor  
Moon's pony tails were on each side of her body. She  
laid there beautifully like she was sleeping normally.  
Naru thought that Sailor Moon looked so beautiful  
and that no one like Sailor Moon should have been  
in a state of Eternal Sleep. Naru thought about Usagi  
and how her and Sailor Moon seem to be in similar  
states. She was told that Usagi had a bad case of the  
flu. And she noticed that Sailor Moon was in Eternal  
Sleep. For a moment, Naru thought that Usagi was Sailor  
Moon. She didn't know of anyone having a similar hair  
style to that of Sailor Moon than Tsukino Usagi. Naru  
knew that Usagi must have been Sailor Moon. She thought  
how many times Usagi acted strangely when monsters  
appeared and she suddendly ran off to face monsters.  
Naru knew then that Usagi was Sailor Moon. Naru was  
glad that Usagi was Sailor Moon, because Naru knew  
that Usagi cared about other people, even those she  
didn't know.

"Usagi, you don't have to hide it anymore from me.  
I promise you, Usagi, I'll visit you every day.  
Thank you for all the times you saved me."

Naru spoke to a comatose Sailor Moon. Naru wasn't  
upset that Usagi was Sailor Moon. She figured that  
Usagi and Sailor Moon were the same by the hairstyle  
that they both had. Naru loved Usagi's hairstyle  
and was glad that Usagi had a pure heart for others.  
Usagi often sacrificed herself for the sake of others.  
Naru was about to walk away. She looked at Sailor Moon  
and she spoke again.

"Sailor Moon... no... Tsukino, Usagi. I'll return  
tomorrow to visit you."

Naru told the comotose Sailor Moon. She spoke once  
more.

"I will keep your secret Sailor Moon. I promise you  
that."

Naru spoke again and she left. As she left Tuxedo  
Kamen was hid where Naru couldn't see him. He watched  
Naru. He heard Naru speak to Sailor Moon and saying that  
her and Usagi were one and the same and that Naru would  
keep Sailor Moon's secret and not let everyone know  
who Sailor Moon really was. Tuxedo Kamen then spoke.

"Tsukino Usagi, I love you. The one with the Odango Atama."

Tuxedo Kamen spoke as he laid a red rose on Sailor Moon's  
clear glass coffin.

"Usako, I hope you can hear me. I am sorry you're in this  
mess, please forgive me."

Tuxedo Kamen turned and left. The Moonlight Maiden watched  
him. Her manipulations were working.

"Oh, if you think my manipullations are over with you? I have  
plans to keep the manipulations so, one day you will wake  
up my sleeping body. No one should be allowed to sleep forever."

The Moonlight Maiden announced. Then she vanished.

Rei and Makoto met a local cafe. They needed cheering up.  
Not having Usagi with them was taking them hard. Mamoru  
kept his distance from the Senshi. Knowing being around  
them might cause him to say things about Usagi. Mamoru  
had shown up at the cafe before Rei and Makoto did. Rei  
and Makoto talked about Usagi.

"Usagi has been asleep for awhile hasn't she?"

Makoto asked.

"Yes and frightenly quiet too."

Rei thought. Rei enjoyed arguing with Usagi, but that  
was a distant memory. Mamoru heard Makoto say the  
name Usagi. And he spoke to where they heard him.

Tsukino Usagi, I love you. The one with the Odango Atama!"

After that, Mamoru ran out of the cafe. Rei and Makoto  
saw that Mamoru ran out of the cafe.

"What's gotten into him?"

Rei wondered.

"Don't know. I heard him say that he loved Usagi and mentioned  
'Odango Atama.' Maybe deep down he still loves Usagi."

Makoto thought.

"He's in a conflict."

Rei replied bringing her fingers together. Knowing that Mamoru  
definitely was in a conflict of some type.

"He is being torn between two forces. One wants him to forget  
Usagi and the other wants him to remember Usagi."

Rei replied as she sensed the conflect in Mamoru.

"Which is wining?"

Makoto asked.

"The one who wants him to save Usagi. There are two types of  
manipulations at work. One wants him to reject Usagi and  
wants Usagi to wake up."

Rei replied again.

"Wow, this is heavy."

Makoto thought as her eyes got great big.

"I think it may be soon that Sailor Moon reawakens."

Rei thought. It was just a hunch though.

Later, Mamoru was by a river and he thought about Usagi  
and those dreams. He heard someone mention the name  
of Sailor Moon. He thought about those bad dreams.  
He thought they were bad and that it was making him doubt  
about Usagi. He loved Usagi. He had to get her back.

Then the Moonlight Maiden saw him. She spoke.

"I have one final manipulation for you. When the  
dreams become too intense for you and you finally  
sense the Sailor Senshi in danger, then you'll  
realize that the dreams are false and you'll  
go and awaken your true love and that's where  
I'll be waiting for you. Farewell, Mamo-Chan!"

The Moonlight Maiden told him and vanished.

Rei and Makoto returned to the Hikawa Shrine where Luna,  
Artemis, Minako, and Ami were waiting. Then suddenly  
youma started to appear.

"YOUMAS!"

Rei yelled.

"Lots of them!"

Ami stated.

"Henshin yo!"

Luna commanded. Some more tough battles lay ahead. Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/07/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	7. 07 Sailor Senshi Out Numbered

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 07: "Sailor Senshi Out Numbered"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Episodes 7-10 released tonight as a special  
treat for all!

****** Sailor Senshi Out Numbered ******

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The girls shouted raising their henshin pens.

"MAKE UP!"

They yelled and transforming into the Sailor Senshi.

"I am the Senshi of Water, I am Sailor Mercury."

"I am the Senshi of Flames, I am Sailor Mars."

"I am the Senshi of Lightning, I am Sailor Jupiter."

"I am the Senshi of Love, I am Sailor Venus."

Each of them called out the name of their planet and their element.

"We are the Sailor Senshi and we will defend the Moon Princess from  
the forces of evil!"

The Senshi yelled in unison.

"Fire Soul!"

Sailor Mars yelled as she brought her fingers to her face and she fired  
a blast of fire from her fingers. Some of the youmas were burnt a little.  
But, these youmas were stronger than the ones before.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as her lightning rod was raised to where she sent  
lightning all round where the youmas were.

"Bubble Spray"

Sailor Mercury yelled as water sprayed every where forming ice all over  
the youmas. But the youmas unleashed their own attack and hurled at the  
Senshi knocking them to the ground. Then Marbletor appeared.

"You senshi has been a thorn in our side for far too long. Today is the  
day that you die!"

Marbletor yelled. Then Sailor Mars jumped to her feet and pointed her  
finger and shot a stream of fire at Marbletor.

"And that's my response, you slimeball!"

Sailor Mars rebelled against Marbletor. Then Marbletor suddenly levitated  
Sailor Mars and lifted her in the air.

"You see, I can do anything to you that I want... And I think it's time  
you felt a little pain."

Marbletor spoke in a cold tone and then with the snap of his fingers he  
hurled Sailor Mars and she hit the ground hard.

"WHY YOU! SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as a ball of lightning was in her hand and she sent  
it towards Marbletor and he deflected it and the lightning hit the ground.

"You see, you're powerless against me."

Marbletor yelled with glee.

"What are we going to do. He's strong for us and we can't fight him with our  
own powers."

Sailor Venus asked.

"Be strong girls, you faced tougher enemies before."

Luna advised them.

"Remember what you're fighting for. Remember what's at stake. Usagi is in a  
state of Eternal Sleep. We must protect her resting place."

Artemis advised.

"There's got to be a weak spot on Marbletor."

Sailor Venus thought. Mercury used her visor and her mini computer and  
looked for a weakness in Marbletor. After a moment she found a weakness.

"Jupiter, use your Sparkling Wide Pressure on Marbletor's right knee."

Mercury advised.

"WITH PLEASURE! SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

She replied and sent a ball of lightning at Marbletor's right knee  
causing severe damaage!

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! ARISE MY YOUMAS! DESTROY THEM! DON'T LET NONE OF  
THEM SURVIVE!"

Marbletor yelled and vanished and more youmas appeared surrounding the  
remain three Senshi that still standing. Mars slowly got back on her  
feet. She was furious.

"FIRE SOUL BIRD!"

Mars yelled and sending a huge bird made of fire and she sent it at  
a bunch of youmas. She rejoined the others. The more they used their  
attacks on the youmas the more the youmas fired back with great fury.

Elsewhere, Mamoru stood on the balcony of his apartment. The Moonlight  
Maiden made him realize that he had been duped with the dreams that was  
planted in his head. He thought of Usagi. She was depending on him to  
wake her up. She didn't deserve to be like this. He thought about those  
bad dreams that made him dump Usagi, when in the fact he still loved  
Usagi very deeply. He knew he had been 'duped' was the the word to  
put it lightly. Then he felt something was wrong. He could feel the  
Senshi were danger. He decided that bailing them out and waking up his  
'Sailor Moon' from sleep was the more important thing now.

At the Hikawa Shrine, the Senshi fought a losing battle. The more they  
tried to fight off the youmas, the more they youmas appeared. It was  
a losing battle. Who will save the Senshi from their destruction?  
Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/07/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	8. 08 The Moonlight Maiden's Identity!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 08: "The Moonlight Maiden's Identity!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Episodes 7-10 released tonight as a special  
treat for all!

****** The Moonlight Maiden's Identity! ******

The Senshi were surrounded by a horde of youmas. They  
tried to fight them, but they were losing.

"Fire Soul..."

"Bubble Spray..."

"Supreme Thunder..."

"Crescent Beam..."

But the youmas deflected the attacks and the Senshi  
fell to the ground.

"It's hopeless... they're going to die!"

Luna yelled knowing the Senshi couldn't do much  
more. Then suddenly a yellow crescent moon hit the  
ground near the Senshi. The Senshi heard a voice  
speak to them.

"No matter the odds stacked against you, never  
give up. Don't give up, Ami-Chan! Don't give up,  
Rei-Chan! Don't give up, Makoto-Chan! Don't give up,  
Minako-Chan! The battle is far from over! Never give  
up the fight!"

The Moonlight Maiden spoke to each of the Senshi by  
name. Then she hopped down from where she had appeared  
and grabbed her crescent moon and it turned into her  
rod. She fired a beam and moved herself in a circle blowing  
up a lot of youma it the beam from her rod. Then she released  
a ball of white energy from her hands and hurled it at the  
youmas. They were destroyed with a massive wave. Then she  
decided to finish the rest of the youmas with her rod's attack.

"Moonlight Maiden Divine Rod of Punishment Beam!"

The Mysterious maiden spoke sending a beam to the youmas  
burning them up and turning them into dust. Then the Moonlight  
Maiden walked over to the Sailor Senshi. She called them by  
name again.

"Ami Sailor Mercury! Rei Sailor Mars, Makoto Sailor Jupiter,  
Minako Sailor Venus. The day has come that you know who I really  
am."

The Moonlight Maiden spoke as she got to the Sailor Senshi. Then  
she powered down revealing that she is actually Princess Serenity.

"Usagi?"

Sailor Mars asked.

"No, Usagi is in Eternal Sleep. I am her spirit. When Usagi was  
placed into Eternal Sleep, her spirit got separated. I had to  
make sure you were protected and also, I also had to investigate  
the true reason why Mamoru was having those dreams. By the power  
of my manipulations, I gave him things to work towards. But fighting  
and using those manipulations has weakened me and now I must take my  
rest and return to Usagi. My friends, she shall be awakened soon by  
the love of her life. Farewell."

Princess Serenity answered them and turned into a beam of light and  
reunited with Sailor Moon's comatose body and a light covered the  
coffin and then vanished.

"So, the Moonlight Maiden is Princess Serenity. Wow, this is heavy."

Sailor Jupiter spoke with surprise.

"Yeah. She appeared to me sometime ago."

Luna announced.

"So, Princess Serenity was the other force trying to set things right."

Sailor Mars thought out loud.

"Yeah it seems so."

Artemis agreed.

"So, the Princess must really care for us to protect us all this time."

Sailor Merucry spoke in a surprised tone.

Elsewhere Mamoru was running down the streets when he was suddenly surrounded  
by a horde of youma. He got out one of his red rose and transformed into  
Tuxedo Kamen. He used his cane and smashed through the youma destroying them.  
Tuxedo Kamen ran towards the Hikawa Shrine where now he had to fight through  
many hordes of youmas. Can he do it?

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/07/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	9. 09 The Battle For Sailor Moon

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 09: "The Battle For Sailor Moon"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Episodes 7-10 released tonight as a special  
treat for all!

****** The Battle For Sailor Moon ******

Tuxedo Kamen arrived at the Hikawa Shrine. He had  
his cane in his hand. To get to Sailor Moon and  
the Sailor Senshi, he had to plow his way through  
all the youmas. It would be a difficult fight. His  
'Usako' he loved and he was willing to fight to  
wake her again. He had seen the truth for himself.  
The Moon Princess's charms had shown him what was  
really important and what wasn't. He used his cane  
and began to fight his way through the outer rim of  
the youma. The youma started to fight back as well.  
He used his cane and struck one youma in the stomach  
and the youma turned to dust. He knew striking them  
in the stomach was a way to make them die. This wouldn't  
be easy. He struck another youma just like he did  
to the last one and as the one before it turned to dust.  
But, the youma struck back too and with a blast sent  
him to the ground. he struggled to get back on his  
feet. His feet felt like wax. He managed to gather  
some strength to get himself off the ground.

"Okay, you youmas, try and get me. Ole 'Cape Boy'  
is stronger than he looks!"

Tuxedo Kamen yelled at the youmas. He grabbed his  
cane again and began to strike the youmas. He  
started using is cane as weapon again and striking  
each youma in the stomach as quickly as he could.  
The youmas had lots of more strength and hurled  
Tuxedo Kamen back to the ground. Tuxedo Kamen thought  
about Usagi and he had to reach her! He had to win!  
This was a battle for Sailor Moon. Slowly, he got  
back up on his feet and started striking the youmas  
again. And he started striking even quicker this time.  
His cane felt like a machine gun firing upon the youma  
as he slowly made his way to the coffin of Sailor Moon,  
the youmas hurled him to the ground once more. And as  
before he jumped up with determination to reach Sailor  
Moon's coffin. He had the sudden urge to wake her up.  
There was no turning back. It was this or it was nothing!  
He struck the youmas more quickly this time knowing  
he had to reach that coffin. He struck them so fast he actually  
lost count of the youma he killed. The youma lay dead everywhere.  
He had to reach her. He struck more youma. The more they hurled  
him to the ground, the more he would bounce back. And like before,  
they hurled him to the ground and as before he he got up and started  
fighting the youma again. He had to reach the coffin of Sailor  
Moon, he had to. The word defeat was not an option for him.

"I have to reach her. Usako, I am coming for you! Do you  
hear me Usako, I am coming!"

Tuxedo Kamen yelled as he started fighting again. He struck  
more youmas. The more he struck them, the more that appeared.  
He had to reach Sailor Moon. There was no other choice. The  
youmas knocked him down again. He struggled to get up again.  
The youmas were trying to keep him pinned down, but new  
found strength hurled him upward and he struck the youmas  
again with a fury!

"Come on Youma, I dare you try to stop me!"

He challenged them He struck the youma again. He noticed he  
had barely moved from where he first started. The youma was  
trying to move him away from the coffin. But that gave him the  
determination to reach her even more. He struck the youmas  
so fast that he felt like he was going faster than the speed  
of light. Then he knew he had to reach her, but they prevented  
him from reaching the coffin.

"I got to get to that coffin. But how? Usako! I must reach you!  
I must reach you!"

He spoke to himself more than anyone else. He struck more  
youmas and they hurled him back to the ground once more.  
He still wasn't making headway. Finally a flash from the  
Ginzuishou shone in the area of the coffin and a beam of light  
hit Tuxedo Kamen's cane and it hit the cane as well as him  
and it transformed the cane into a Sword made of Ginzuishou  
and it also transformed Tuxedo Kamen into Prince Endymion!  
Then was Endymion surprised. His determination had reached  
Sailor Moon and the Ginzuishou responded to his determination.  
He started using the sword he was given and striking the youma  
in a fast pace. he moved quickly and youmas were being killed  
left and right. He was now half way. He struck more youmas with  
his sword again and he knew he was going to reach Sailor Moon.  
Then he lifted up his sword and it shone very bright and the  
area was covered with silver white light destroying the rest  
of the youma! Not one youma remained. He ran to the coffin  
that held Sailor Moon the sword retransformed back into the  
Cane of Tuxedo Kamen and he retransformed back into Tuxedo  
Kamen. His goal was successful. He reached the coffin that  
held Sailor Moon. Now he could awaken her finally. True  
love awaits.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/07/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	10. 10 Sailor Moon Awakens!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 10: "Sailor Moon Awakens!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: 7-10 released tonight as a special  
treat for all! After this episode, the  
plot changes to protect Usagi-Chan! As you  
can tell, I was bored tonight, so I wrote  
Chapters 7 through 10! Next Saturday,  
you must wait for Chapter 11! This Chapter  
focus's on Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.  
Enjoy! Please definitely comment!

****** Sailor Moon Awakens! ******

Tuxedo Kamen had fought through hundreds of youma it  
seemed like to him. He reached the coffin holding  
the death like state of Sailor Moon. He prayed he  
wasn't too late. He looked at the glass coffin and  
wondered how he could open it. Finally he realized  
that there was latches all along the base of the  
glass coffin. He carefully unsnapped the latches  
and when they were all undone, he removed the lid  
to the glass coffin. He realized the glass was heavy  
and he used his strength to hurl it to the ground.  
Then once the coffin lid was on the ground it shattered.  
Then he turned back towards Sailor Moon and gently picked  
up her comatose death like body and held her in his  
warm embrace. He noticed that she was ice cold. He  
shed a tear. He was truly sorry for a jerk that he  
was and he didn't deserve a beautiful girl like her,  
however, he did truly love her and would do anything  
for her to keep her safe. Even it meant losing his  
own life to protect hers. He brought her close to  
him. He held her gently in his arms. He brought one  
of his arms around her head gently and spoke to her.

"Usako, I am so sorry for you being in this mess.  
Please forgive me and I promise I will keep you  
protected from now on. I love you always."

He told Sailor Moon who was still comatose. He gently  
kissed her on the lips. He wanted to cherish the moment,  
he thought. He didn't know how long he kissed her. He felt  
her warmth coming back to her body slowly. More and more  
her warmth grew. he knew this warmth. It was a very gentle  
warmth. He felt it before. He felt the warmth in her chest  
and her heart beating as singing and rejoicing that she was  
alive once more. This was the first time he realized that  
he was this close to Sailor Moon in an embrace to where he  
felt not only the warmth of her embrace, but the softness  
of the uniform that Sailor Moon wore. Her uniform was so light,  
he thought that he seen her many of times dodge an enemy's  
blow easily. He must have realized that her Sailor Moon uniform  
was so light weight, soft, and silky, that it made Sailor Moon  
twice as agile. Not that her uniform bothered him, he just  
never realized how soft her uniform was. It seemed like to  
him, knowing that his 'Usako' was Sailor Moon, that she  
was perfect for the job of the Odango super heroine who  
at often times was very brave and a tough fighter if needs  
be. He noticed that her lips were very smooth and soft like  
silk. He still hadn't released his own lips from hers, he was  
enjoying the moment praying that a miracle would happen.  
And it did. He felt soft warm wet tears flowing from her  
sleepy eyes. She was waking, but it was a slow process.  
She was recovering. He knew that the tears from her eyes  
meant that she was waking and that she knew that she was  
put to sleep and he came to wake her up. He touched one of  
her tears. They were silent tears. The tears were as soft  
as the moonlight itself. Finally, her eye lids begin to  
flicker open and she saw that he hadn't relased himself  
from her and that he loved her dearly and would never  
let go. He looked deep in her blue eyes and saw love  
and gratitude for him for waking her up. She enjoyed  
the kiss too, knowing that one day her 'Prince Charming'  
would wake her up. He finally released himself from her  
lips and looked at her with a warm smile. She stared at  
her rescuer. The Senshi saw that she was awake finally.  
Their deepest trials now over it seemed. Tuxedo Kamen  
finally had courage to speak to her.

"You okay Sailor Moon?"

He asked. He still had her in his embrace. He wasn't going  
to let go of her. She looked at him and smiled back. She  
finally got the strength to speak.

"Thank you Tuxedo Kamen. I knew you still cared enough  
to come back and wake me up. My heart belongs to no  
one else but you."

She managed to get a few words out. She hadn't totally  
recovered from her sleeping spell. He understood. He  
helped her from the table that once held her comatose  
body. He stood her on her feet again, but made sure  
he had a firm grip so she didn't fall. He knew that  
most of her strength hadn't returned yet. He looked again  
into her eyes and saw the deepest love in her eyes and  
respect to for the man that always was there for her  
to keep her safe from harm. She was no ordinary girl,  
this was his 'Sailor Moon', his 'Odango Atama' and  
he was the only one that could call her that without  
making her mad.

"You welcome, my Odango Atama. I am sorry I put you  
into this mess in the first place. Rest assured that  
I will keep you safe here on out. I won't put you into  
anymore danger. I promise you that."

He promised her and he embraced her again and kissed her  
once more on her lips and with her arms surrounding his  
back completing an embrace. Usagi still had tears coming  
from her eyes. 'It is good to be alive and know you're  
loved by someone special.' She thought. She enjoyed each  
moment and didn't want to complain. She felt her heart pound  
excitedly at thought that Tuxedo Kamen would always protect  
her, but just as Tuxedo Kamen, but also as Mamoru Chiba,  
her 'Mamo-Chan.' Usagi once more had courage to speak again.

"You're warm Mamo-Chan. It's so gentle."

She spoke as her voice was returning to normal. Her strength  
was also back to normal.

"Can you stand on your own?"

He asked.

"I think so, but I'd be happier if you continue to embrace  
me. I feel safer when you embrace me."

She replied. She loved every bit of it. He wasn't going  
to complain now. Her happiness was more important than  
fighting the enemy. He'd walk through fire just to keep  
her safe. Rei and the others were happy too that Usagi  
was awoken by true love. They had their leader back and  
it was quite dull without Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen  
continued to hold her gently. She just looked at his  
eyes through his eyes. She loved those eyes. Those eyes  
told her that he had her best interests at heart. His  
warmth felt wonderful to her. He moved one of his hands  
to the top of her head and stroked her hair gently with  
his glove covered hand. he gently touched one of her  
Odangos. He knew how to touch her Odangos without  
messing them up. She didn't seem to be bothered by it.  
She knew that he loved her hair style for being unique.  
He looked back into her eyes once again and saw the  
same love as before.

"I love you Mamo-Chan."

She replied as she closed her eyes and buried her  
head into his warm chest and cherished the moment  
being back in his arms. her tears still flowed silently.  
She was truly happy knowing that he had come for her.  
He placed his hand around her back and held her close.  
She responded to his touch. She always allowed him to  
lead and she responded to it. Tuxedo Kamen looked back  
at Sailor Moon. And he spoke to her again.

"Usako, want to go somewhere?"

He asked her. She looked up at him.

"I'd just rather be here with you."

She answered again.

"I understand."

He replied as he held her gently still. Having him back  
and keeping her safe made her feel very happy. If it  
made her feel safe, nothing else mattered. She loved  
being close again. She didn't want to be left alone  
again. Tuxedo Kamen looked at Sailor Moon again she  
looked up at him. The tears were gone. There was a  
warm heart felt smile on her face. She knew he wanted  
to hold her and keep her warm and safe. And that  
is what he was planning on doing.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 11/30/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	11. 11 Enter, Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 11: "Enter, Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Sailor Moon has an upgrade in this episode.

****** Enter, Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon! ******

Sailor Moon had woken by the power of Tuxedo Kamen's  
love for her. She was still embraced by Tuxedo Kamen.  
He felt how warm she was and he knew she was very happy.  
But, he also knew she would be happier if she was safe  
in his arms. He felt the softness of her uniform again.  
It was very soft. He also felt Sailor Moon's skin in his  
embrace. Her skin felt very soft to his embrace. He thought  
her skin felt soft silk. He loved how she felt in his embrace.  
She loved having a strong man looking after her and keeping her  
safe from harm. Sailor Moon looked up at Tuxedo Kamen. He  
looked her. Then she spoke again.

"Tuxedo Kamen, I'll cherish this day forever."

She spoke softly so only Tuxedo Kamen could hear.

"I am glad I was able to awaken you Sailor Moon."

Tuxedo Kamen spoke softly so only she could hear.  
Sailor Moon could feel her heart beat within her.  
She smiled because to her it was good to be alive.  
But she thought the enemy would be after her so, she  
spoke again.

"Tuxedo Kamen, could you do me a favor please?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Sure."

Tuxedo Kamen replied. Whatever Sailor Moon had in mind,  
it must have been important. Sailor Moon spoke again.

"May I have you place your ear on my chest please? Please  
trust me."

She asked him with a smile. He didn't know what she had  
planned, but it must have been important. He placed his  
ear on her chest. She adjusted his ear so he could hear  
what she wanted to hear. She wanted him to hear her heart  
beat. He heard it. She spoke again.

"Do you hear my heart beat?"

She asked. Gently she pressed his ear into her chest so he  
could her heart beat even more. He spoke.

"Yes, I hear it Sailor Moon."

Tuxedo Kamen replied.

"Do you hear how it beats wonderfully and it beats like it  
is happy?"

She asked. Then she motioned him to remove his head from  
her chest. He spoke.

"Yes, I hear it."

He replied.

"May I have your hand please?"

She asked. He gave her his hand. She placed his hand between her  
breasts on her uniform and pressed his hand hard so he could feel  
her heart beat. He was surprised how soft her skin and her uniform  
was. She spoke once.

"Do you feel my heart beat? Do you feel each beat like it is beating  
in a rhythm?"

She asked.

"Yes, I feel it. It feels wonderful to feel your heart beat Usako."

He answered. He knew where this was leading. Then she removed his  
hand from her chest and surrounded his hand with both of her hands.  
She spoke again.

"Good, I am glad you can hear and feel my heart beat Mamo-Chan,  
however I know those enemies that put me to sleep shall return  
to try to kill me. Your mission is to make sure my heart keeps  
beating. Please don't let it stop beating. Promise me you'll  
do anything possible to keep it beating. Promise me!"

Sailor Moon explained. She actually feared for her life. He smiled  
at her. He took his other hand and joined her hands which still  
surrounded his other hand. Then he spoke.

"Usako, it will be a pleasure to keep you safe. I will always  
keep you safe. I will do my best to keep you alive and safe in  
my arms."

He gave his pledge to get her alive and safe. Then she spoke  
once more.

"I know you will. Please hold me."

She spoke in a soft voice again. He brought her back into his  
embrace. She was comforted by his embrace. She smiled. She loved  
being in his arms. Then suddenly, the Moonlight Maiden's Rod  
appeared. It glowed a beautiful white color and then it turned  
into a ball of silver white light. It pulsated brightly towards  
Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen stepped back and watched the ball of  
silver white light. Sailor Moon watched too with great interest.  
Then the ball of light entered her brooch and caused her Sailor  
Fuku disappeared and body was now covered in silvery white light  
from that ball of silver white energy. The energy lifted her up  
from the ground and began to transform her. Usagi automatically  
lifted up her arms above her head as the energy began to transform  
Her. White light flashed around her body and formed a white leotard  
around her chest and abdomen. Then she extended her arms in front  
of her and her gloves appeared on her arms and hands. Then she  
extended her left leg out and it formed the first boot. And then  
she moved it back and then moved her right leg out and the second  
boot appeared on her foot. Then she moved her leg back and the  
white light formed a three layered skirt. Then her choker appeared  
with a yellow crescent moon on it. Then her earrings which had a yellow  
crescent moon dangling from her ears. Then her tiara appeared  
with a yellow crescent moon on the center of the tiara and then  
the red jewels appeared in her odangos. Then she was lowered back  
to the ground. Usagi opened her eyes and looked at her new Sailor  
Moon Fuku. She was surprised.

"My Sailor Moon Fuku is nearly all white!"

Usagi exclaimed. She looked at her newly formed Sailor Moon Fuku.  
Her leotard was white except the Sailor top had three thin blue lines  
on it. Her boots were pure white with a thin pink line at the top of  
each boot with a yellow crescent moon at the top of each boot. Her  
skirt was three layers of white. The top layer of her skirt was  
made of polyester. The middle layer of silk and the bottom layer of  
nylon lace. The bow on her chest was light pink with her new brooch  
now in a form of a white heart outlined with pink with a yellow  
crescent moon in the center of the brooch. Her earrings were yellow  
as well. Her tiara was gold with a yellow crescent moon in the  
center of her tiara. Usagi stared at her new Sailor Moon Fuku.  
Tuxedo Kamen did too.

"Wow, I am nearly all white!"

Sailor Moon exclaimed with excitement.

"I have never seen you in such a beautiful outfit before."

Tuxedo Kamen told her.

"I know. I wonder where this power come from."

She asked.

"Maybe it's from your determination to stay alive and  
my pledge to keep you safe."

Tuxedo Kamen told her. Sailor Moon nodded her head and  
spoke.

"I am now Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon."

She replied.

"Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon?"

Tuxedo Kamen replied in surprise. He noticed a long white bow on the  
back of her skirt that went down to her feet. Moonlight Maiden Sailor  
Moon walked up to Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen saw her multi-layered  
skirt. She embraced him again. He felt her new Sailor Moon Fuku. It  
was even softer than her old Fuku. He spoke.

"Usako, your Sailor Moon Fuku is extremely soft and light weight."

He told her.

"I know. I love my new look. Do you like it?"

She asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, it looks very good on you. My Usako is very beautiful and  
I am glad you're Sailor Moon, Usako... my Odango Atama!"

He told her. She smiled and buried her head into his chest. Then  
she looked up at him again.

"Mamo-Chan, I'd like to the Senshi, if you could help me to them."

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon asked him.

"Sure. Your hand please?"

Tuxedo Kamen asked her. She gave him her hand and they began walking  
to where the Senshi was sitting. They kept walking until Moonlight  
Maiden Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were right in front of them.

"Sailor Moon, your Sailor Fuku changed!"

Rei exclaimed.

"I know."

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon answered with a smile. Then she walked  
up to Rei and hugged her. Ami, Makoto, and Minako came up and embraced  
Usagi.

"Usagi, we are glad you're awake again."

Makoto told her.

"We feared you would never awaken again!"

Ami told her.

"Yes, it was quite boring without you."

Minako commented.

"Thank you for your efforts. Let's go inside. We need to talk."

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon told them. Her, Tuxedo Kamen, and the  
inner Senshi walked inside and sat in the Sacred Fire Room.  
Tuxedo Kamen sat with Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon on his lap and  
with his arms around her body in a warm embrace. She wanted to be  
close to him and wanted to be safe and secure. Rei sat next to  
Tuxedo Kamen. Makoto sat next to Rei. Ami sat next to Makoto.  
Minako sat next to Makoto. Luna and Artemis sat by Sailor Moon.  
Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon spoke up.

"With my awakening, those enemies that put me to sleep will try  
to either injure me or kill me. It's not safe for me to be at home  
for now. Please, I ask that I am kept safe. Those enemies may  
do something to me."

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon told everyone.

"Where is Usagi going to stay until the enemy is defeated?"

Makoto asked.

"She'll stay with me."

Tuxedo Kamen announced. Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon looked up at  
Tuxedo Kamen and spoke.

"Are you sure Mamo-Chan?"

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, I want to make sure you're close to me. I want to keep  
you safe."

Tuxedo Kamen told her. Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon stood  
up and touched her brooch and re transformed back into Usagi.  
Usagi wore a pretty pink blouse with a matching pink skirt  
with white socks and black shoes. Tuxedo Kamen re transformed  
back into Mamoru.

"I'll go over to Usagi's house and get some of her clothes."

Makoto volunteered.

"I'll go with Makoto too."

Ami volunteered too.

"Please everyone. Know this, due to my life may be in danger.  
Only ask for me to come fight with you only if you can't  
defeat the youma. We don't need me to be injured. I want  
to resume my life as it was before I was put to sleep as  
much as possible. But, if you need me, please feel free  
to ask me to come and help. Okay?"

Usagi explained.

"Usako, are you ready to go?"

Mamoru asked her.

"Yes. I am ready."

Usagi replied.

"We'll have to walk to my apartment since I had to come  
here on foot to wake you."

Mamoru announced.

"That's ok, Mamo-Chan I don't mind walking."

Usagi spoke in a cheerful tone. Mamoru and Usagi  
started walking towards his apartment. In a matter  
of minutes, Mamoru and Usagi got to his apartment.  
Mamoru unlocked the door and they went inside.  
Usagi sat on the sofa. Not long after that, Makoto  
and Ami arrived with a couple of suitcases of Usagi's  
clothes.

"Oh, thank you Mako-Chan and Ami-Chan."

Usagi thanked them.

"Are you sure this what you two want? To keep Usagi-Chan  
here?"

Ami asked.

"This is the best way, when I am not in battle. I need  
to stay close to Mamo-Chan. I believe he'll keep me  
safe."

Usagi tells them.

"Okay Usagi. we believe Mamoru will keep you safe."

Makoto agreed. Ami and Makoto left.

"Do you want to take a shower? You pick out your clothes and  
I'll get you a towel and a wash cloth."

Mamoru asked her.

"Yeah, I think that will be good. I haven't done anything in  
a while. It's good to be awake again."

Usagi replied and she smiled.

"Good. I'll take your suitcases to the bedroom and let you  
pick your clothes. The towel and wash cloth will be in there  
when you're ready to take a shower."

Mamoru explained to her. He picked up both suitcases and  
took them to the bedroom. Usagi followed. He placed the  
suitcases on the bed.

"There you go Usako. I get the towel and wash cloth for  
you."

Mamoru told her.

"Thanks."

She told him. He walked away from her and got the towel and wash cloth.  
Usagi picked out a white tank top and tan shorts with tan socks. She  
also picked some undergarments and headed to the bathroom. There  
was Mamoru.

"Here's your towel and wash cloth. I bet you're hungry so I'll fix us  
something good. Be careful Usako."

He told her. She placed her clean clothes on the small stand in the  
bathroom. She looked at Mamoru for a moment.

"Thank you for everything Mamo-Chan. I'll be fine by myself for the  
moment. I am hungry. I'll be out in a bit."

Usagi thanked him. She reached up and gave him a kiss.

"Alright. I'll make us something nice for us to eat. Need anything,  
just give me a yell."

Mamoru told her and he left the bathroom and closed the door and  
headed to the kitchen. About fifteen minutes later, Usagi joined  
him in the kitchen. She finished putting her hair back in her  
Odangos.

"You look nice Odango Atama. Our dinner will be ready soon."

He told her. Usagi smiled.

"Thank you Mamo-Chan. Thank you for waking me. I am glad that  
you care for me. Mamo-Chan, I love you always."

Usagi spoke as she looked up at Mamoru. He smiled. He wanted  
to make sure she was safe from harm and from danger.

"Usako, I'll do anything to make sure you're safe. That's why  
I volunteered to allow you to stay here, that way you can be  
near me, that way I know no harm will come to you as long  
as I am close to you."

Mamoru told her. Usagi smiled.

"Please, embrace me."

Usagi asked. Mamoru came and wrapped his arms around her. She  
looked up at him. She looked very satisfied knowing she had  
the best guy in the world who would keep her from harm, but  
tough battles lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/14/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	12. 12 Usagi Is Injured!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 12: "Usagi Is Injured"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Usagi Is Injured ******

Ganditan and Marbletor were watching the events of what  
had happened recently. Mamoru had woken up Usagi which  
was in eternal sleep. Granditan and Marbletor knew  
that Usagi had to be killed. They discussed how to do it.

"Serenity has awakened by true love's kiss?"

Granditan thought.

"Yes sire, what do we do now?"

Marbletor asked.

"Serenity must be killed then to prevent her from marrying  
the prince."

Granditan announced.

"Sire, how do we kill her?"

Marbletor asked.

"Use one of your Youmas Marbletor."

Granditan replied.

"Yes sire. I know which one to use. Arise Tentacor!"

Marbletor spoke and caused a crystal to appear and  
it turned into a youma. The youma looked green and  
had tentacle arms.

"Now, Tentacor, I want you to kill Serenity. You  
can easily spot her. She has two Odangos with long  
ponytails. She not live. Kill her and make sure she  
dies, understand?"

Granditan told the youma and the youma vanished.  
Mamoru took Usagi for the day out enjoying a  
peaceful day. The other Senshi joined Mamoru.  
They all enjoyed a day out. But then Tentacor  
appeared. Instinctively, Mamoru moved in front  
of Usagi and spoke to her.

"Usako, stay behind me and always stay behind me!"

Mamoru spoke as he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen  
using a red rose.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The four Senshi yelled.

"Make up!"

The four inner Senshi transformed. Tentacor made his move  
and tried to hurl a tentacle towards Usagi, but Tuxedo  
Kamen deflected the attack.

"Fire Soul!"

Sailor Mars yelled sending a fire ball at Tentacor, but  
he simply deflected it. Tentacor tried to move faster  
than Tuxedo Kamen. he would send tentacle after tentacle  
to try to kill Usagi. Tuxedo Kamen tried to keep up with  
the youma and tried to protect Usagi who was behind him.  
Then tentacor sent another tentacle and Tuxedo Kamen lost  
his balance and one of Tentacor's tentacles stabbed Usagi  
in her right shoulder. Usagi protested with a loud scream.  
Tuxedo Kamen acted quickly and used his cane to cut the  
tentacle from Usagi and Usagi fell to the ground.

"FIRE SOUL BIRD!"

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"

"BUBBLE SPRAY FREEZING!"

"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!"

The four great attacks of the inner Senshi burned up  
Tentacor and it turned to dust. Then Mercury ran to Usagi.  
Mercury looked over Usagi good. Then she spoke.

"We need to go to my apartment. I have all the supplies to  
treat Usagi. We must hurry. Everyone retransform."

Mercury reported and she re transformed back into Ami. Everyone  
did the same,

"Usako, you are going to have to bear the pain for awhile."

Mamoru told her. Usagi was concentrating on the pain and trying  
not to scream. Mamoru tried to comfort her. He picked her up and  
carried her in his arms. They ran to Ami's apartment. They went  
inside. Mamoru laid Usagi on the couch. Usagi's blouse she was  
wearing was torn at her right shoulder by the remaining tentacle.

"Usagi-Chan, I am sorry, I have to cut off your blouse in order  
to work on your wound. Be strong Usagi. It's going to hurt for  
awhile, but the tentacle has to be removed. Ami went and got some  
scissors that was near by and cut off Usagi's blouse and removed  
to the point where Ami could work on Usagi's wound. Then Ami went  
and got the first aid kit and prepared to use it.

"Mamoru I want you to gently try to pull out the tentacle out.  
Makoto, please take some gauze out of the first aide kit. Once  
the tentacle is free from Usagi, press down on the wound to  
stop the wound from bleeding. Rei I want you get a hold of Usagi's  
hand. Usagi, you can hear me right? When the tentacle starts to come  
out, it'll hurt. Your job is to squeeze hard into Rei's hand. Try not  
to scream. Just squeeze Rei's hands hard. It's going to hurt, but the  
Tentacle must come out. Now, everyone has their job."

Ami told them. Ami got extra gauze out and prepared to give it  
to Makoto. Mamoru prepared to take out the Tentacle, Rei got ahold of  
Usagi's hand. Usagi's embraced Rei's hand. Then Mamoru began to pull  
the tentacle out. Usagi gripped Rei's hand hard. tears started flowing  
from her eyes. Usagi continued to grip Rei's hand hard. Finally,  
Mamoru had successfully pulled out the tentacle and Makoto moved in  
and placed the gauze to stop the bleeding. Makoto used her strength  
to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes Ami handed Makoto another  
bunch of gauze and Makoto continued to press down on Usagi's wound.  
This was working. The bleeding was drying up. Ami checked.

"This is good. The bleeding has stopped. Mako-Chan, please remove  
the gauze. Usagi, I have to put some rubbing alcohol on the wound  
to prevent infection. It's going sting and its going to hurt. But,  
the pain won't last long."

Ami explained. She placed the rubbing alcohol on the wound and Usagi  
squeezed Rei's hand again. Then Ami placed some ointment on some  
gauze and placed it on the wound and then placed a big band-aid  
on top of the gauze and then she placed a bigger band-aid on top of  
the other one.

"There it's done."

Ami told Usagi. Usagi looked at her bandaged wound and then  
spoke.

"I can't go out without a blouse or a shirt since mine got torn."

Usagi thought.

"I have something you can wear for now. I'll be right back."

Ami told her and then returned.

"This blouse you can button up. That way, when the bandage has to be changed  
you can take off the blouse so your bandage may be changed. I also have to  
bind up your right arm so you don't move your right shoulder for a while."

Ami explained. Ami got a sling and placed Usagi's right arm in a sling  
preventing Usagi from using it.

"I can't do anymore. Mamoru take Usagi with you. And don't let her leave  
your sight. Usagi, once you are Mamoru's apartment, I want you to transform  
into your soldier form, you'll heal quicker that way."

Ami instructed. Mamoru carefully helped Usagi off the couch and he left with  
her. He took her back to his apartment. Ami gave Mamoru some supplies to bandage  
up Usagi's wound when it comes time to replace the bandage. Mamoru helped  
Usagi to his couch. He spoke.

"Transform into Sailor Moon. You'll heal quicker."

Mamoru told her.

"Right, but my brooch was upgraded. I don't know the words.."

Usagi replied as she told Mamoru that she knew not the words to transform and  
then it came to her.

"Moonlight Maiden Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried. Usagi transformed into Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon. Then there  
was a knock at Mamoru's door. Mamoru looked and it was Naru.

"It's Naru. You'll have to retransform."

He told her.

"She knows already that I am Sailor Moon. When I was in eternal sleep. I heard  
her say that she knew who I was and that she wouldn't betray me. Please let  
Naru in."

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon answered him. Mamoru opened the door.

"Is Usagi here?"

Naru asked.

"Yes, please come inside."

Mamoru told Naru. He led her inside and Naru saw Sailor Moon sitting  
on the couch. Naru walked up to Sailor Moon.

"Usagi, isn't you isn't it?"

Naru asked.

"Yes, please sit next to me Naru. But before that, you can help me  
with something."

Sailor Moon asked her.

"Sure. What is it?"

Naru asked.

"I want you to help me pull off my boots and place them on the floor  
by the coffee table. I can't do it myself, when I wasn't transformed,  
I was injured and my right arm is bandaged so I can't use it. Please  
help me. I want to relax."

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon asked her.

"Sure."

Naru agreed. Naru came over and pulled off the first boot and once it  
was off, she pulled the second boot off and set the boots by the  
coffee table. She noticed that Sailor Moon had leggings on where  
the boots were.

"Look, Usagi! You have leggings where the boots were."

Naru told her. Sailor Moon thought a moment.

"Yes, Naru I know. They have always been there."

Sailor Moon replied. On the top of each of Sailor Moon's  
leggings was a yellow crescent moon at the top of each  
legging. The Leggings were white and the fabric was  
really soft. Sailor Moon placed her legs on the coffee  
table. And she motioned Naru to sit next to her.

"Naru, thanks for visiting me today."

Sailor Moon thanked her.

"You're welcome. I am glad you're awake again Usagi.  
Why is your Sailor Moon uniform different from when  
you were asleep?"

Naru asked.

"After I awoke. I received an upgrade. I don't know  
where the power came from, but I enjoy it nonetheless."

Sailor Moon told her.

"Well, you look good in white."

Naru complimented her.

"Thanks. Naru. I am sorry I kept my identity from you  
for too long. The more people who discover who Sailor  
Moon really is, the more they'll be hurt. You mustn't  
tell anyone that I am Usagi. Most people couldn't  
figure out that Sailor Moon and Usagi has the exact  
same hairstyle."

Sailor Moon told her.

"Well, after you fell into eternal sleep. And I was  
told that Usagi had a bad case of the flu. I felt it  
was extremely odd that Usagi and you had similar  
problems."

Naru explained.

"How's Umino and Haruna sensei taking my absence?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"They miss you. They'll be glad to see you again."

Naru told her.

"They may have to wait awhile. I have enemies that are  
trying to take my life. Until the enemies are defeated  
I cannot be in the open."

Sailor Moon explained.

"I understand."

Naru replied. Mamoru joined them.

"Please Naru, keep Usagi's identity safe okay? So  
no one will be hurt."

Mamoru told her.

"Mamoru, I understand. Usagi is very important to me.  
I won't tell no one. not even Umino. He's got a big mouth."

Naru told them. Then she got up.

"Naru, take care of yourself."

Sailor Moon told her. Mamoru escorted Naru to the  
door.

"I will, bye Usagi."

Naru told her and left. Mamoru turned towards Usagi.

"will she keep your identity secret?"

He asked her as he shut the door.

"Yes, we been best friends for a long time. I  
trust her. Let's trust her Mamo-Chan. For now,  
you can embrace me please."

Sailor Moon asked him. He joined Usagi. And sat  
next to her. He picked up one of her boots and  
he looked at her boot. He was amazed how light  
weight the boot was.

"Usako, your boots must be so light weight like  
your boots were made for running."

Mamoru told her as he set her boot back down with  
the other one. Then he embraced Sailor Moon, his  
Odango Atama, his Usako. Her wound was being healed  
by her soldier's power. Soon she would be completely  
healed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/14/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	13. 13 Healing!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 00: "Healing"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Healing ******

It was the night that Usagi got injured. Sailor  
Moon sat on the couch. Mamoru was next to her  
keeping her company. He held her in his embrace.  
She was happy to be in his arms knowing she'd  
be safe. He spoke to her.

"How's your shoulder Usako?"

Mamoru asked.

"My shoulder is still very sore, but I will  
manage."

Sailor Moon replied. Her right arm was in a sling  
to prevent her from injuring herself further. Usagi  
looked at Mamoru and spoke.

"I think this is the first time I've been transformed  
as Sailor Moon here in your apartment. It doesn't  
bother you does it?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"It doesn't bother me. Usako you Sailor Fuku is so  
pretty and soft."

Mamoru told her. Sailor Moon smiled and spoke.

"Yes, Mamo-Chan, it is soft and pretty. I hope  
you love it?"

She asked him. Sailor Moon looked up at Mamoru.  
She smiled at him. She knew he loved her Sailor  
Fuku.

"Yes your Sailor Fuku looks good on you Usako.  
Usako, it's about time to change your bandage.  
You will have to re-transform, okay?"

Mamoru told her. Sailor Moon touched her brooch  
and she re transformed back into Usagi. She  
placed her brooch on the coffee table. Usagi  
noticed that her boots as Sailor Moon still  
sat on the floor where she last left them.  
She realized that if she wasn't wearing them  
that they wouldn't vanish.

"Interesting."

She thought. She got up from the couch. Mamoru  
followed her to the bathroom. He had her sit  
in a chair. He undone the sling and he freed,  
her right arm and he sat the sling on the small  
stand.

"Can you unbutton your blouse or do you want me  
to do it?"

Mamoru asked.

"Let's play it safe. I'll let you do it. If  
it looks better I'll do it next time."

Usagi replied.

"Okay."

Mamoru agreed.

"Are you comfortable in doing this?"

Usagi asked.

"I never done this before, but there's a first  
time for everything. Are you okay with me doing  
this?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes, I have trusted you with my life. Remember?"

Usagi answered knowing that she had put all her  
trust in Mamoru.

"Very well."

Mamoru replied. He carefully unbuttoned Usagi's  
blouse that Ami gave her and he unbuttoned  
her blouse and helped to get her arms out of the  
blouse and he set it on the table.

"Mamo-Chan, please lower the right strap of my bra.  
That will give you more room to work with."

Usagi asked. He nodded. He lowered her right bra  
strap to the point to where it wasn't in the  
way. Then he spoke again.

"I am going to carefully remove the bandage, okay."

He told her. She nodded. He carefully removed the  
bandage and the gauze and he looked at the wound.

"It's looking good. It still needs more ointment.  
And rubbing alcohol."

He told her as he got the box of supplies that Ami  
gave her. He spoke to her.

"Usako, this is going to sting a bit. But it shouldn't  
be as bad as before."

Mamoru told her warning her about the alcohol. He  
gently placed the alcohol on her wound. Usagi gritted  
her teeth as the alcohol touched her wound. Then  
Mamoru put ointment on her wound. The ointment didn't  
hurt but it was very cool. He put new gauze down and  
then placed a bandage on top of the gauze and then  
another bandage on top of the other bandage. Then he  
was done.

"There I am done and you are good as new."

he told her as he moved her bra strap back on her  
shoulder. He got her blouse and helped Usagi back  
in her blouse and then he buttoned up her blouse  
again.

"Thank you. You handled that quite well."

Usagi thanked him. She got up and went back  
into the living room and Mamoru followed her.

"Transform again back into Sailor Moon."

Mamoru suggested. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Moonlight Maiden Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried. Usagi transformed into Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Moon sat back down on the couch.

"Mamo-Chan, can you help me put my boots back on?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Sure Usako."

He replied. He grabbed her first boot and helped Usagi get her  
boot on. It went back on with ease. Then he grabbed the other  
boot and put it back on her other foot. He was amazed of how  
easy her boots came back on.

"Usako, your boots went back on your feet with ease."

Mamoru spoke with surprise.

"I know. I've been Sailor Moon for awhile now. Every time  
I get an upgrade, I am surprised even more."

Sailor Moon answered. They sat on the couch until the door  
bell rang. Mamoru went to the door and looked through the  
peep hole.

"It Naru with Umino. You have to re-transform back into  
Usagi."

Mamoru spoke quietly. Sailor Moon touched her brooch and  
re-transformed back into Usagi.

"Let them in."

Usagi told him. Mamoru opened the door. Naru and Umino  
came in. Umino saw Usagi and he walked up to her.

"Good to see you Usagi-Chan!"

Umino greeted her.

"I decided to bring him over Usagi. He demanded that  
I bring him to see you."

Naru told Usagi as she sat next to Usagi.

"Usagi, what happened to you?"

Umino asked. Usagi thought for a moment. Then she  
spoke.

"I got hurt having one of my klutz attacks and I  
ran into a wall accidentally."

Usagi replied hoping that Umino would buy it.

"You'll have to be more careful next time Usagi-Chan."

Umino told her.

"Yes I will."

Usagi agreed.

"Everyone misses you at School."

Umino told her.

"I miss everyone too. It will be a while before I will  
be back. I still have traces of my flu so I have to  
totally get rid of it first."

Usagi told Umino as she winked at Naru. Naru understood.  
They remained for a few more minutes then Naru and Umino  
left.

"Oh good. There's gone. Transform again."

Mamoru told her. Usagi transformed back into  
Sailor Moon. Later that night Usagi was getting  
tired.

"Mamo-Chan, I am getting tired. Where am I going  
to sleep?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"I told you I would keep you safe, so you'll have  
to stay close to me. Besides, my bed is big enough  
for the two of us. You are not afraid to sleep  
with me?"

Mamoru asked.

"I am not afraid. I haven't done that before. I guess  
that is no different then being in the arms of Tuxedo  
Kamen."

Sailor Moon spoke and she smiled. He led her into his  
bedroom. Sailor Moon sat on the bed.

"Please help me get my boots off please."

Sailor Moon asked. Mamoru helped Usagi get her boots off  
and they easily came off as they came off. He saw her  
leggings.

"You got leggings where your boots were."

Mamoru told her.

"I know. Do you like them?"

Sailor Moon asked him.

"They are lovely."

He answered. He removed the covers and he helped  
Usagi into the bed.

"Comfy? Is your tiara and earrings going to prevent  
you from sleeping?"

Mamoru asked.

"No. But I will have to sleep carefully due to my  
injury. I should be okay."

Sailor Moon answered.

"Okay, I understand."

Mamoru answered.

"This is the first time I have ever slept while transformed!"

Sailor Moon told him.

"Yeah. I agree."

Mamoru knew this was the first time. Usagi still had healing to do.  
What lay for her she didn't know. Those enemies would try to  
defeat her for sure.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/21/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	14. 14 Sailor Senshi Are In Trouble!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 14: "Sailor Senshi Are In Trouble!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Please note, due to Usagi's wound still  
is not healed completely to where the wound  
is not completely closed, he helps Usagi get  
undressed so she can take a shower. So please  
be forewarned of this. This just to keep Usagi  
from being injured further. Other than that,  
enjoy the story.

****** Sailor Senshi Are In Trouble! ******

Usagi was still asleep. She was still transformed as  
Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon slept on her left side because  
she didn't want to injure her wound on her right shoulder.  
Mamoru had just woken up and went over and checked on Usagi.  
She slept so sound. He noticed that she took off her tiara  
and set it on the night stand by her side of the bed. He  
carefully picked up Moon Tiara. It was so light weight like  
it was not there at all. Then he carefully set it down on the  
night stand. He looked at Sailor Moon and gently stroked her  
long blond hair. Sailor Moon looked like sleeping beauty to  
him. He gently kissed on the side of her face. He wanted her  
to sleep as long as she needed to. He spoke to her.

"I'll be back to check on you. I am going to start some coffee  
and then I'll be back to check on you."

Mamoru told her as he stroked her hair once more. Then he put his  
sweat pants on and went into the kitchen. He put coffee grounds  
in the holding chamber where the coffee grounds was to be placed.  
Then he put water into the chamber where the water went and he turned  
on the coffee pot and he hear a knock at the door. Mamoru went to his  
bedroom and put on his shirt and went to the door. He opened the door.

"Hello Ami-Chan, how are you this morning?"

Mamoru asked.

"I am fine Mamo-San, how is Usagi?"

Ami asked. Mamoru led Ami in and they sat on the couch.

"Usagi is fine. She's still asleep at the moment. She's  
sleeping so peacefully I decided to let her sleep as long  
as she wants."

Mamoru reported.

"And her wound. How is it?"

Ami asked.

"It's healing I believe. Usagi is taking this healing  
business quite well."

Mamoru replied.

"Oh, good. I'll be back later today to check on Usagi.  
Please watch over her."

Ami told him as she got up from the couch and headed  
to the door. Mamoru followed.

"I am taking good care of her."

Mamoru told her.

"I know you are. Be back later."

Ami told him and she walked out the door and left. Mamoru  
shut the door and returned to the kitchen and poured himself  
a cup of coffee and then went into the bedroom and sat at  
edge of the bed where Sailor Moon slept. He just sat there  
and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful just sleeping there.  
After awhile, Sailor Moon started to wake up. She noticed that  
Mamoru was by her side watching her. She focused her eyes on Mamoru  
and spoke.

"Good morning Mamo-Chan."

She spoke in a soft voice. Mamoru looked at Sailor Moon and  
replied.

"How are you Odango Atama? Are you feeling good this morning?"

Mamoru asked.

"I am feeling really good this morning Mamo-Chan."

She answered. Mamoru smiled.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Mamoru asked her.

"Sure. That would be great. Thank you."

Sailor Moon replied as she picked up her tiara from the  
night stand and placed it back on her forehead.

"Alright. I will make some for you."

Mamoru told her and he reached over to where she sat on  
the bed and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be right back. I love you Usako, my Odango Atama."

He told her. She smiled back and spoke.

"I always love you Mamo-Chan, thank you for taking care  
of me."

Sailor Moon thanked him. Her smile was very sweet. He looked  
at her and spoke.

"Be right back."

He told her as he went back into the kitchen and prepared  
a cup of hot chocolate. And when he was done, he brought  
the cup of hot chocolate to the bedroom.

"Hold on, I want to re-transform first."

Sailor Moon spoke as she touched her brooch and re-transformed  
back into Usagi. Then Mamoru handed her the cup of hot chocolate.

"Careful. It's hot. How's your wound?"

He asked.

"It's doing better I think. After I have this hot chocolate  
I will let you change the bandages of my wound. I need to  
take a shower as well."

She answered. Her wound was a lot better, but far from being  
fully healed.

"Alright, I can help you if you want me to."

Mamoru told her.

"Yes, I think it's best if you help me. I don't want my wound  
to be aggravated. You can help me also by placing my suitcases  
on the bed too."

Usagi answered knowing her wound needed to heal a lot more  
before she could do things for herself. Usagi had full trust  
in Mamoru that he would help her and keep her safe. Usagi  
finished her hot chocolate and set the cup on the nightstand  
and she got up from the bed. Mamoru grabbed Usagi's suitcases  
and set them on the bed. And he opened them. Usagi looked at  
both suitcases. Usagi pointed to a pretty pink blouse that had  
nylon lace on the sleeves edge. Mamoru picked up the blouse  
and set it aside. She then pointed to a pink skirt that matched  
the blouse. He picked it up too and set it aside. She pointed  
to pink socks with bunnies on them and as before he picked them up  
and set them aside. The she pointed to a pink bra with bunnies  
on it. He picked up up and placed it on the pile of clean clothes.  
Then she looked at the bikini underwear she had in the suitcases  
and she pointed to a pink sting bikini with a bunny on it. He picked  
up the bikini up. She spoke to him.

"Hold it up please."

He held it up to where she could see it. She felt the bikini and  
spoke.

"That'll do. What do you think, you like?"

She asked. He smiled and answered.

"Yes, it is lovely. It will look good on you Usako."

He gave his answer and set the bikini on the pile of clean  
clothes that he helped her pick out. He closed up the suitcases  
and returned them to the floor by the bed.

"Are you okay in helping me undress so I can take a shower?"

Usagi asked in a concerned tone. This was something she never  
done before. But she loved him and wanted to be safe. He  
answered her.

"I promised you that I would keep you safe. Remember Usako?"

He answered her and he remembered his promise to her.

"Mamo-Chan, I remember."

Usagi answered.

"I have done many things for you in protecting you, but I  
never thought I would be doing this for you. I know your  
wound needs to heal more without you making it worse. I'll  
help you as much as possible. Shall we go?"

Mamoru told her as he picked up her clean clothes. Usagi  
picked up Sailor Moon's boots and they went into the bathroom.  
He placed the clean clothes on a small table. Usagi took of her  
brooch and laid the brooch on the small table by the clean clothes.  
Mamoru undone her arm brace freeing her right arm and shoulder.

"Be careful now since your arm brace is off. We don't wound to reopen.  
I'll turn on the water in the tub and get the shower going. How do you  
like the water, warm or hot?"

He asked her.

"Warm please."

Usagi replied. Mamoru nodded as he adjusted the water to where Usagi  
liked it. Then he returned to Usagi. He moved her to the chair and  
had her sit down. He carefully took off her shoes and placed the  
shoes on the floor. He took off her white socks and placed them on  
the shoes. He had her stand up again. He pulled out her blouse from  
her skirt and carefully unbuttoned her blouse to where it could  
be taken off. He carefully got her arms out of the blouse and he  
folded the blouse and set the blouse on top of the socks. He  
then looked at her skirt. Her skirt didn't have a zipper. But the  
skirt he realized was a bit stretchy so the skirt, so it could  
come off easily. He carefully slid the skirt down and Usagi stepped  
of skirt to reveal that she was in a yellow bikini. She also had  
a matching bra. He reached behind Usagi and unsnapped the back of  
her bra. He carefully lowered the right bra strap down and motioned  
Usagi to pull her arm through the strap removing her that side of  
her bra. Then he easily removed the bra strap and Usagi removed her  
arm from the other bra strap freeing her from the bra. Mamoru took  
the bra placed it on top of the skirt. He looked at her a moment  
and then carefully he gently slid her bikini off to where she could  
step out of it. Then he placed it on the pile of her clothes. Usagi  
looked at him for a moment.

"Thank you for helping me."

She thanked him.

"Your welcome. I'll remove th bandages and the gauze so you can clean  
your wound with your left hand, okay? Be careful."

Mamoru urged her as he gently removed the bandages and then the gauze.  
He looked at the wound carefully. It healed a bit more, but the wound  
wasn't fully closed up yet.

"It's looking better Usako. Make sure you wash it good with soap. Now,  
it may sting a bit, so please beware of that."

He told her as he threw the bandages and the used gauze in the waste  
basket. And he helped her in the tub. Then he undone the bow ties that  
held her Odangos and her hair went back to normal.

"You'll have to do your hair again into Odangos when your out of the  
shower. I'll help you so you don't hurt yourself in doing it."

He told her. He placed the bow ties on the counter. He closed the shower  
curtain and picked up the clothes she had worn and placed them with all  
her other dirty clothes. Usagi washed her body and her wound carefully.  
It stung as Mamoru told her. She was done with her shower and turned off  
the water. Mamoru had a towel which he picked out for her. He dried off  
her body all over to the point to where she was dry. Then he picked up  
pink string bikini that Usagi had picked out and had her step into the  
bikini and he pulled it up for her and adjusted it for her. Then he  
spoke.

"Here, sit down. I'll put a bit more rubbing alcohol on your wound  
and then ointment and the bandage it up, okay? Then I will help you  
get back dressed."

He told her.

"Okay."

She replied. He moved her to the chair and had her sit down. He got  
the rubbing alcohol and treated the wound and then placed ointment  
on the wound and on the gauze. Then he placed the gauze on the wound  
and took a clean bandage and placed it over the gauze. Then he got  
another bandage and place the bandage on top of the other.

"There it's done."

He told her. Mamoru grabbed the bow ties that held Usagi's Odangos.  
And he motioned her to put her hair in Odangos. He watched her carefully  
as she put her hair up. He handed her one of the bow ties and she placed  
it on one of the Odangos to keep it from coming undone. And she did the  
same thing with the other Odango and Mamoru handed her the other bow  
tie. Then he helped her with her bra. He helped getting her arms through  
the straps and placed the straps on her shoulders. Usagi adjusted the  
front of her bra and Mamoru snapped it together in the back. He got  
her blouse and helped her and helped her get her arms in the blouse.  
And he buttoned up her blouse. Then he grabbed her skirt. It was like  
the other one. No zipper, but a skirt that was stretchy at the top of the  
skirt. He motioned her to step into the skirt and he rose the skirt to her  
waist and tucked in her blouse. Then he had her sit in the chair and he  
put her socks on her feet and then helped her into her shoes again. Then  
he took her by the hand and helped her up to her feet.

"You look great Usako."

He told her.

"Thank you Mamo-Chan. You're a great help when I need it."

She thanked him. He handed her brooch again. He spoke.

"Here's your brooch. Once you transform, your boots won't be  
on your feet. You know that, right?"

He told her.

"Yes. I know. Moonlight Maiden Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried. Usagi transformed into Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon.

"Do you want your boots back on your feet?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes please."

She answered him. He had Sailor Moon sit in the chair once again and he  
put her boots on her feet. Then he stood her up again.

"Usako, I never get tired of you being Sailor Moon. You're perfect for  
the role."

He told her. Then he got the arm brace and got Usagi's arm back through  
the brace and into place to where she couldn't use that arm.

"Let's hope that by tomorrow or the next day, you won't have to wear  
that brace anymore."

Mamoru told her. Then he escorted her to the living room. He sat her down  
on the couch. He went back to the bedroom and got his cup and her cup  
and went back to the living room once again.

"Would you want more hot chocolate?"

He asked.

"Yes, please. That sounds great."

Sailor Moon replied. Mamoru went into the kitchen and poured him another  
cup of coffee and made Usagi another hot chocolate and came back out  
to the living room and set his and her cups on the table and he sit  
next to her. Sailor Moon snuggled herself next to Mamoru. She loved him  
dearly and wanted to be safe. She knew that he would help her and protect  
her as always. After she finished her hot chocolate and he finished his  
coffee. They sat there and talked for awhile until a call came in on  
Sailor Moon's communicator.

"Usagi, we need your help. There's a youma here but we can't finish him  
off. Please come quickly and help us!"

Sailor Mercury pleaded.

"Right we are on our way."

Sailor Moon replied and then turned towards Mamoru.

"They need me."

Sailor Moon announced.

"Okay."

Mamoru agreed. He got out his red rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"We can use the balcony. I have done it before."

Tuxedo Kamen told her. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen walked over edge of the  
balcony.

"Hold on to me as I jump off."

Tuxedo Kamen told her. She grabbed on to him and Tuxedo Kamen jumped with her  
in tow and they landed on the ground safely.

"Let's go."

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon ran to where the others were. Sailor Moon saw the  
youma.

"For hurting and attacking my friends is not forgivable! I am the pretty suited  
Sailor Soldier Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon in the name of the moon I'll punish  
you!"

She did her customary words of greeting without moving her hands due to her  
bandaged right arm.

"I am scared stiff."

The youma mocked her. Then a flash occurred and the Moonlight Maiden's rod  
appeared.

"It's the rod from when your powers were up graded. Grab that Rod and use it  
against that Youma!"

Tuxedo Kamen told her. She grabbed the Rod and spoke,

"Moonlight Maiden Divine Rod of Punishment Beam!"

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon spoke as power came out of her new rod and turned  
the youma into dust. The Senshi came to Sailor Moon.

"Thanks. You saved us."

Sailor Mars thanked her.

"Yeah thanks."

The other Senshi thanked her.

"It's good to be needed. Your welcome."

Sailor Moon spoke. She was happy she could help them. After that, Tuxedo Kamen  
and Sailor Moon returned to his apartment. That night while Sailor Moon slept  
on the bed, the wound where the tentacle was started to spark from the wound  
while Usagi slept. Mamoru saw it and wondered what was happening. He knew  
Usagi might be in danger... from whatever was happening with her wound.  
Be there next time and see what happens next!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/28/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	15. 15 Nightmares!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 15: "Nightmares!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: A shorter episode. Enjoy!

****** Nightmares! ******

Sailor Moon's wound was sparking. The dark energy filled  
Usagi's body with deadly toxins. Sailor Moon was fighting  
a battle for her own battle. The toxins were multiplying  
at a great rate! Mamoru watched Usagi. She groaned as the  
toxins invaded her body. Sweat poured from Sailor Moon's  
forehead. Mamoru took off Usagi's tiara and used a cloth  
to wipe away the sweat. He noticed that Sailor Moon's  
crescent moon glowed as trying to fight away the toxins  
in Usagi's body. Sailor Moon started to have a terrible  
nightmare. In the nightmare, Sailor Moon was up against  
four youma. Each of them outmatched her own strength.  
Sailor Moon tried to make an attack, but the four youmas  
were too strong for her and Sailor Moon collapsed to  
the ground with her body throbbing in pain. Meanwhile,  
Mamoru decided to use Sailor Moon's communicator and call  
the others.

"Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako! Emergency! Usagi! Usagi's  
wound is sparking! I don't know what's causing it.  
Please come quickly!"

He told them.

"we are on our way."

Ami answered. Mamoru shut off Sailor Moon's wrist communicator.  
Mamoru continued to watch Sailor Moon. The energy at the wound  
was sparking and increasing as the time flew by. Minutes later,  
a knock came at Mamoru's door. Mamoru went and opened the door.  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako came in a hurry and went towards  
Mamoru's bedroom. Luna and Artemis came in as well. Mamoru  
shut the door and went to the bedroom Ami and the others saw  
the sparks coming out of Sailor Moon's wound.

"What's going on?"

Rei asked.

"I don't know."

Mamoru replied. Mamoru was in the dark of what was happening to  
Usagi.

"I might as well transform and find out. Mercury Star Power! Make up!"

Ami replied and then transforming into Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury  
activated her visor and her mini computer. Mercury scanned Sailor  
Moon who was trying to fight off the toxins in her sleep. Usagi's  
nightmare continued.

"Haven't you given up Sailor Moon?"

One of the four youmas asked her.

"It'll take a lot more to defeat me."

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon replied in a weak voice.

"Then die!"

Another youma told her as he sent dark energy towards her causing  
her to fly through the air landing on the ground again. In reality,  
Sailor Moon was losing against the toxins that was flooding her  
body. Ami's scans indicated something interesting.

"There's toxins in Usagi's body caused by the tentacle that wounded  
her. The toxins are causing Usagi to have nightmares."

Mercury reported.

"Anything we can do?"

Rei asked.

"I doubt there is anything we can do. It looks like Usagi is fighting  
an uphill battle. Usagi-Chan, please be strong and fight off those  
toxins!"

Mercury explained and then turning to Sailor Moon. Queen Serenity  
appeared.

"Everyone, please listen carefully. The princess's body has been invaded  
by terribly strong toxins. These toxins are so strong that Usagi's body  
can't fight them off. Granditan and Marbletor are trying to destroy  
the princess. Please watch over her and make sure she stays alive.  
farewell."

Queen Serenity told them and vanished.

"So, Sailor Moon is on her own in trying to beat these toxins that has  
over taken her body? How sad."

Mercury thought. Usagi was fighting a touch battle against the toxins.  
The toxins kept increasing rapidly and there seemed to be no end in  
sight! In sailor Moon's dream. Usagi kept trying to fight the four youmas  
which had surrounded her. The more she tried to fight them off the more  
they prevailed against her. Sailor Moon fell to the ground almost powerless  
against the four youmas.

"You can't defeat us Sailor Moon!"

One of the four youmas yelled. Sailor Moon struggled to get on her feet,  
but Sailor Moon was blasted again knocking her to the ground and  
unconscious. In Mamoru's room, Sailor Moon's body kept being filled  
with more toxins.

"Usagi-Chan, please don't die! Fight Usagi-Chan, fight! Fight those  
toxins! I know you can do it Usagi-Chan!"

Luna pleaded. Luna knew that Sailor Moon could beat those toxins.

"Please Usagi-Chan! Don't let the enemy win!"

Artemis pleaded. The toxins continued until they couldn't increase  
any further.

"What's happening?"

Makoto asked.

"The toxins has reached their limit, it seems they have reached some  
resistance!"

Mercury reported. In Sailor Moon's dream, sailor Moon stood up on her  
feet. The four youma looked surprised.

"We delivered to you all our power that we could muster and you survive?"

One of the four youma asked.

"I will not give in to the likes of you! It will take a lot to kill me!"

Sailor Moon yelled in defiance. Her rod appeared and she used her rod  
and zapped them. In Mamoru's room, Sailor Moon slowly was trying very  
hard to fight the toxins in her body. But could she really fight off  
the toxins completely? find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/28/2013

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	16. 16 Breaking The Spell!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 00: "Breaking The Spell!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Breaking The Spell! ******

Sailor Moon was facing the battle of her life. Toxins  
had invaded her body. Usagi's body fought hard to rid  
of the toxins. Luna and Artemis were there as well as  
the inner Senshi, but Luna felt so helpless that she  
wasn't able to aide Sailor Moon. In Usagi's nightmare,  
Sailor Moon was still trying to fight four youma.  
The more she tried to defeat the four youmas the more  
she was repulsed. The youmas spoke to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, we saw your future and it doesn't look  
very bright!"

The youmas sneered as Sailor Moon tried to get the  
upper hand. Sailor Moon used her Moonlight Maiden Divine Rod  
to fight the youma again. Sailor Moon spoke.

"Moonlight Maiden Divine Rod of Punishment Beam!"

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon spoke as power came out of her rod  
and the energy went towards the four youma, but the youmas  
easily deflected the energy and the energy exploded on the  
ground everywhere. Sailor Moon knew she was in trouble. One of  
the youma grabbed a hold of her neck and picked her off the  
ground and started to strangle her. Sailor Moon's life flashed  
before her eyes. She thought to herself.

'I am going to die. I can't beat these youma. Please help me  
Ginzuishou! Help me!"

Sailor Moon thought to herself. She was going to die unless  
she had help. In Mamoru's bedroom. Sailor Moon's condition  
worsened yet still. Rei held on to Usagi's hand and meditated  
she thought to herself.

'Usagi-Chan, I know you can beat the toxins, I know you can!  
Sailor Moon is peerless! You can do it Sailor Moon!'

Rei thought to herself. Suddenly Sailor Moon's Ginzuishou  
shone with a great fury it's power was erupted and covered  
Sailor Moon's body with a silver white light that shone with  
great fierceness and then the light died down and Sailor  
Moon returned to normal fighting the toxins in her body.

In Sailor Moon's dream, Sailor Moon suddenly had suddenly  
shone with great fierceness and she broke free of the youuma's  
grip and the youma fell to the ground. Sailor Moon jumped and  
landed safely on the ground. Then Sailor Moon used her rod  
again.

"Moonlight Maiden Divine Rod of Punishment Beam!"

Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon spoke as power came out of her rod  
and the energy went towards the youma that held her neck and  
the energy from her rod hit the youma and it turned to  
dust. Now there was three youmas left.

In Mamoru's bedroom, Sailor Moon suddenly flashed a bright  
silvery white light and in an instant it was over. Mercury  
confirmed that Usagi now had the upper hand at defeating the  
toxins.

"The toxins have decreased by 25%!"

Mercury announced.

"So, Usagi-Chan is fighting back?"

Makoto asked.

"Yes, but the toxins still dominate Usagi's body. Usagi still  
has to destroy the rest of those toxins."

Mercury announced.

"She can do it!"

Minako spoke and then smiled.

"Come on Usagi, you can do it."

Artemis spoke to a comatose Sailor Moon. In Sailor Moon's nightmare,  
the youmas fought back again, but Sailor Moon still had the upper  
hand and she used her rod and destroyed another youma. Now there  
was only two youma left. In Mamoru's bedroom, Sailor Moon's  
body flashed again signifying that Usagi had beaten more of the  
toxins.

"The toxin levels have decreased by 20%."

Mercury announced.

"That's good. Come on Usagi-Chan, I know you can do it!"

Luna encouraged an sleepy Usagi. In Sailor Moon's nightmare,  
Usagi fought and defeated two youmas and the other youmas tried  
to get the upper hand again. One of the youmas tried to strangle  
Usagi, but Sailor Moon kicked herself free and then pointed  
her rod and spoke.

"Please Rod and please Ginzuishou, give me enough power to vanquish  
this evil!"

Sailor Moon spoke as her Ginzuishou and her Rod glowed at the  
same time sending an massive amount of energy and engulfing  
the area and destroying the other two youma and freeing herself  
from the youmas that tried to take her life. Then the Ginzuishou  
flashed again and a silvery white light covered the area. And  
then the silvery white light died down and everything returned  
to normal. Sailor Moon realized that she had beaten the youmas.  
And the nightmare Sailor Moon had faced ended. In Mamoru's  
apartment, Sailor Moon's body erupted in a powerful silvery white  
flash that covered the area around Sailor Moon's body and in an  
instant the light died down and the dark energy around the wound  
vanished leaving Sailor Moon to sleep peacefully. Mercury smiled.

"She did it! The toxins has vanished!"

Mercury cheered. Mercury continued to monitor Sailor Moon.

"I am glad you beat the toxins Usagi. I never saw you fought  
so hard! I am glad you are better now."

Luna spoke in a cheerful tone. Sailor Moon slept for two more  
hours and slowly she started to awake. Everyone looked at her  
Mamoru spoke.

"Usako, are you okay? Tell us what happened."

Mamoru asked. Sailor Moon still feeling groggy and weak from  
her ordeal. She spoke.

"I was having terrible nightmares. In my dreams, four powerful  
youmas had invaded my dreams and tried to destroy me. However,  
fighting those four youmas was the toughest fight I had ever  
experienced. Those youma nearly destroyed me, but my will  
to survive allowed me to defeat them."

Sailor Moon explained.

"So, that explains it. The toxins were youmas that invaded  
your body? How strange."

Mercury spoke as she understood what Sailor Moon had said.

"Usagi, how do you feel?"

Rei asked.

"I feel completely exhausted. May I go back to sleep  
please?"

Sailor Moon asked. Slumber threatened her small weakened  
frame. She waited patiently for an answer. Mamoru came  
over where Sailor Moon was and held her other hand.

"Yes, Usako. Go to sleep now. Good job on ridding yourself  
of those toxins. Now rest now Sailor Moon... rest."

He told her as he stroked her hair and she happily closed  
her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Sailor Moon was now  
fast asleep. Many hours passed and Sailor Moon slept sound.  
After about ten hours Sailor Moon awoke again. Sailor  
Moon sat up in bed. Mercury spoke to her.

"Sailor Moon, How are you feeling?"

Mercury asked.

"I am a bit better, but my body is aching terribly. I'll be okay."

Sailor Moon spoke as she looked around.

"We are glad you're okay Usagi."

Rei spoke as she hugged Sailor Moon.

"Thank you for being there for me everyone. I never  
had such a terrible fight in my life."

Sailor Moon explained.

"Usagi-Chan, I would like to examine your wound carefully and  
see how it is doing after your long battle. I will need you  
to re-transform again."

Mercury told her. Sailor Moon touched her brooch and she  
re-transformed. Mamoru undid the brace that held Usagi's right  
arm.

"Can you unbutton your blouse this time or do you need help?"

Mamoru asked. Usagi thought for a moment and then she spoke.

"I can do it."

Usagi announced as she unbuttoned her blouse and lowered it to  
where Mercury came over to where Usagi was and she carefully  
removed the bandages and the gauze. She was amazed.

"It looks like the light from the Ginzuishou has healed  
your wound and leaving no scar."

Mercury announced.

"Wow!"

Usagi exclaimed.

"Usagi, you don't need to transform anymore. I think the Ginzuishou  
completely healed and sealed your wound. But, please go easy on  
your right arm okay?"

Mercury told her. Usagi buttoned up her blouse again. Mercury  
spoke again.

"You brooch will need to recharge now. You used a lot of energy."

Mercury suggested.

"Okay. It's good to be myself again. Thank you everyone. Thank you  
for helping me."

Usagi thanked them. She knew more battles lay in the future.

Meanwhile...

Granditan and Marbletor conversed with each other.

"So, Serenity defeated my strongest monsters eh? Then I will  
have to capture the one Serenity loves! Then force her to surrender  
to me! HA HA HA!"

Granditan spoke and then he laughed.

"Yes, I like your plan boss."

Marbletor agreed. Tough battles lay ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/04/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	17. 17 Mamoru Held Hostage!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 17: "Mamoru Held Hostage!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Mamoru Held Hostage! ******

Over the next few days, Usagi rested peacefully without  
much trouble. She had gone through one of the toughest  
ordeals in her life. Usagi slept peacefully on the  
bed. Mamoru made sure that Usagi's comfort came first  
before he would do anything for himself. Slowly Usagi  
started to awake. Mamoru sat by the bed where she was  
laying. He spoke to her.

"Good morning Usako. How are you feeling? It looks  
like you slept well."

Mamoru spoke as he greeted her.

"Good morning Mamo-Chan. I am feeling better, but I haven't  
fully recovered yet."

Usagi spoke softly.

"I am glad you're feeling better. Want anything to eat?"

Mamoru asked.

"Just surprise me Mamo-Chan. I love it when you surprise  
me."

Usagi announced.

"Okay. I will surprise you."

Mamoru told her. Usagi stood up and stretched her arms.

"I am going to take a shower. Mamo-Chan, can you help  
me put my suitcases on the bed please?"

Usagi asked.

"Sure, no problem."

Mamoru told her. He would do anything for her. He knew she was  
still in danger. He picked the suitcases and placed them on the  
bed.

"Thank you."

She told him.

"Anything else my love?"

He asked her.

"No. I can handle it from here."

Usagi smiled and replied. She loved it that he sought her interests  
before his own. She reached up and placed her arm around his shoulder  
and kissed him on the lips and smiled and spoke again.

"Thank you Mamo-Chan."

Usagi thanked him. Then she removed her arm and proceeded back to  
her suitcases.

"You're welcome Usako. I will be in the kitchen if you need me."

Mamoru told her and then went into the kitchen. Usagi picked  
out her clothes and went into the bathroom. She took her  
shower and got dressed again. She chose a white blouse  
with a matching skirt with white leggings and white shoes.  
Then she put her old clothes were Mamoru had placed all her  
other used clothes. Then she headed in the kitchen. She kissed  
Mamoru on the cheek.

"How do I look?"

Usagi asked.

"Like a princess, Usako!"

He told her. She smiled.

"Oh, Mamo-Chan you are so sweet."

Usagi spoke as she smiled great big. She smelled the  
food cooking.

"Yummy! What is it?"

She asked.

"Pancakes."

Mamoru announced.

"Chocolate?"

She asked.

"Chocolate."

He answered.

"I got to keep my energy up. It takes a lot to power me!"

Usagi cheerfully answered.

"Yes, I know Usako. You are filled with energy."

He told her as he flipped the pancakes in the griddle. Usagi smiled.

"Yes, of all the fighting I do, I have to have a lot of energy. I got  
to keep it replenished!"

Usagi spoke as she hugged Mamoru with her arms. Mamoru smiled. He was  
Usagi was feeling better. He knew her happiness meant a lot during this  
crisis. Usagi looked up at Mamoru. He was her world. He could comfort  
her when others could not.

"They are done."

Mamoru told her. He put three on a plate and he handed the plate. He  
pointed to the syrup. He also made her a cup of hot chocolate. Usagi  
went to the table and sat down and ate her pancakes.

'It's good to be awake and not have toxins in your body.'

She thought to herself as she ate. Mamoru came over and sat next  
her to her. He had a cup of black coffee and a fiber muffin. He  
enjoyed watching Usagi eating and enjoying herself. Mamoru spoke  
to her.

"I am glad you're feeling better Usako."

Mamoru told her. Usagi finished her bite and spoke.

"I have a good protector don't I?"

She asked.

"Yes you do. Do you miss being Sailor Moon here in my apartment?"

Mamoru asked. Usagi took another bite and finished it and answered.

"I miss being Sailor Moon here a bit, but I am glad I can be myself  
again."

Usagi answered. She finished her food and laid the fork on the plate.

"Thanks Mamo-Chan. You're a good cook."

Usagi told him. Mamoru smiled. He spoke.

"I know, Makoto is a better cook than me."

Mamoru added.

"I love her cooking too. But momma makes the best cooking..."

Usagi spoke as she thought about her family.

"Usako, are you okay?"

Mamoru asked as he looked a little worried about Usagi.

"I am okay, I just miss my family is all."

Usagi spoke up.

"We can see them if you like."

Mamoru thought as he spoke.

"No, I don't want to put them in any danger."

Usagi resolved not to let her family be injured in anyway.

"Want to go anywhere?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yeah, sounds nice. Let's just go for a walk and enjoy the  
fresh air."

Usagi answered as she got up from the table and picked up her  
plate and fork and took it to the kitchen sink. Then Mamoru  
wrapped his arms around Usagi's and they headed out the  
door. He locked his door and they went outside to enjoy  
the cool breeze of the morning. They headed towards Azabu  
park when suddenly Granditan and Marbletor appeared in the  
sky. And he sent a blast towards Mamoru and Usagi that caused  
Usagi to fly in Marbletor's arms. Granditan spoke.

"Surrender to us Endymion of my minion here will pull Serenity's  
beating heart out of her body!"

Granditan threatened. Mamoru became very angry that Usagi was suddenly  
was in danger. He gave up.

"Very well, for Usako's sake I surrender."

Mamoru spoke. He couldn't risk losing Usagi. He stepped forward and  
Marbletor released Usagi and Mamoru caught her and set her on the ground  
and he spoke to her.

"Usako, here's my key. Go lock yourself up and keep yourself safe. Tell  
the others what happened today. Be strong."

Mamoru told her. She nodded in agreement. Then Granditan came down and  
captured Mamoru. Usagi collapsed to the ground and burst into tears as  
Granditan and Marbletor vanished with Mamoru. Usagi touched her communicator  
and spoke into it.

"Everyone, Granditan and Marbletor has kidnapped Mamoru."

Usagi announced. Then she shut off her communicator and remained where  
she was at. In minutes the others arrived and helped Usagi off the  
ground.

"Are you hurt?"

Minako asked.

"No."

Usagi replied.

"Good."

Makoto replied in a relieved tone. Then Granditan appeared. And spoke.

"Serenity, if you wish for Endymion to return, you yourself must surrender  
alone without anyone else with you. You have three days to think it over.  
If you don't surrender, Endymion will die! You have been warned."

Granditan told her and vanished.

"Oh no."

Usagi spoke in a depressed tone. Will Usagi surrender? Find out next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/04/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	18. 18 Rescue Usagi!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 18: "Rescue Usagi!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Rescue Usagi ******

Usagi sat on the couch in disbelief and in silence. Granditan and Marbletor  
had captured her and Mamoru was forced to surrender to save Usagi's life. And  
to protect Usagi, Mamoru was forced to surrender. Usagi sat in silence and  
distraught over the thought that Granditan and Marbletor had captured the  
man that she loved. She thought of the overwhelming choice she alone had  
to make. Minako and Rei sat on each side of her. trying to cheer her up.  
Usagi spoke for the first time since Mamoru had been taken captive.

"What am I going to do? Mamoru can't remain captive. They'll kill him if  
I don't surrender..."

Usagi spoke in a soft mournful tone. Luna sat nearby as well as well as  
Artemis.

"You can't surrender Usagi-Chan!"

Luna protested.

"Luna, Artemis, Everyone... I have to and if I don't Mamo-Chan will be  
killed. Rei-Chan, I will give you something to protect. Keep it safe.  
Promise me first, you'll keep it safe!"

Usagi demanded.

"Yes, I will keep it safe."

Rei promised. Usagi took off her brooch and handed it to Rei.

"Here, keep it safe. Make sure you don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

Usagi ordered. Rei looked shocked.

"You'll be defenseless without it."

Rei protested.

"That is the risk I am willing to take."

Usagi spoke with tears coming down.

"Usagi, you are serious aren't you? You're going to surrender to  
keep Mamoru-San safe from harm and I love him so much that I am  
willing to suffer for him."

Usagi spoke in tears now. She couldn't let him be harmed.

"Usagi, you can't surrender! Usagi, you might be killed."

Minako protested.

"I have to. There's no other choice."

Usagi kept insisting that this was the only way.

"You might die Usagi-Chan."

Makoto suggested.

"I am aware of that, but I don't die easily!"

Spoke in a serious tone. Mamoru was very important to her.

"Ami-Chan, a favor?"

Usagi asked.

"What is it, Usagi?"

Ami asked.

"Can you make earrings to where you can track me down with your  
mini computer no matter how far I am?"

Usagi asked.

"I can do that very easily."

Ami suggested.

"Please do. That would reveal Granditan's location. And we can end this struggle  
once and for all."

Usagi stated.

"I will do it Usagi."

Ami agreed.

"I do have to surrender. There's no other choice."

Usagi spoke that a sure tone of seriousness. over the remaining days, Ami made earrings  
with a transmitter that would transmit Usagi's location back to Ami's mini computer.  
Usagi prepared herself to leave.

"I have to go. Staying here will only cause Mamo-Chan to perish."

Usagi told them and she spoke again.

"Please wait about ten minutes before you try to locate me. That way, we might  
be able to trump the enemy."

Usagi stated. She hugged her friends and walked out the door. She left the building that  
Mamoru's apartment was in and headed for the spot that Mamoru was captured. She arrived  
at the spot there alone and powerless. She didn't want the enemy to get their hands  
on the Ginzuishou. She stopped and waited for Granditan and Marbletor to arrive. It wasn't  
long when the villains arrived with Mamoru.

"Surrender Serenity or else I will pull Endymion's heart out!"

Granditan ordered.

"You release Mamo-Chan first and then I will surrender only when you release him!"

Usagi replied in a defiant tone.

"Serenity, you were always defiant. Very well. Release Endymion Marbletor!"

Granditan ordered. Marbletor released Mamoru. And Mamoru fell to the ground.  
Usagi ran to him.

"Are you okay?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. What about you?"

Mamoru asked.

"I am sorry, I am not left with much options. I must surrender. I told them I would.  
The others..."

Usagi told him. She didn't want to reveal the plan of the others. Usagi spoke to  
Granditan.

"Here, you have me. I surrender."

Usagi spoke in a soft tone. Then Granditan used his powers and caught Usagi.  
Then Granditan spoke.

"Say goodbye to Serenity forever!"

Granditan told Mamoru and then Granditan and Marbletor vanished with Usagi. Mamoru  
ran back to his apartment where the others were waiting.

"Mamoru?"

Ami greeted him.

"Usagi has surrendered I take it?"

Rei asked.

"Yes. How do we rescue Usako?"

Mamoru asked.

"With my mini computer. I created earrings that has a transmitter and I  
can track her whereabouts."

Ami replied.

"Let's go. We can't let Usako be hurt by that villain."

Mamoru spoke as he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. The others transformed too and they  
left towards Usagi's location. Meanwhile, Granditan and Marbletor had captured Usagi  
and held her captive. Granditan chained her up against a wall. Usagi spoke.

"Why do you want me dead? At least you can tell me that."

Usagi insisted.

"Very well, I will tell you. See, me and Granditan and Marbletor are from the thirtieth  
century, where Neo-Queen Serenity rules. Not everyone wants you as Queen... Tsukino Usagi,  
no Princess Serenity."

Granditan revealed.

"Do you really think you can kill me? I don't die easily."

Usagi spoke in a defiant tone.

"Is that so Princess?"

Granditan sneered.

"You can try to kill me, but my will is stronger than yours!"

Usagi yelled in a sheer defiant tone.

"Then DIE PRINCESS!"

Granditan yelled and he started to zap Usagi with his dark energy. He kept  
zapping her until Usagi couldn't take the dark energy. Usagi passed out.

"So, you're not as strong as you look!"

Granditan yelled. He was about to throw a tentacle to pierce Usagi's heart  
but, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen appeared!

"You will not kill the Princess! SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled sending a ball of electricity at where Usagi  
was chained freeing her and Tuxedo Kamen caught an unconscious  
Usagi.

"I see. You are trying to stop us? very well. Try to defeat us if you  
dare!"

Granditan challenged them. Can they defeat Granditan and Marbletor  
once and for all? Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/11/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	19. 19 The Final Battle Begins!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?

Episode 19: "The Final Battle Begins!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** The Final Battle Begins! ******

Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi had rescued Usagi. Granditan  
and Marbletor and chosen an abandoned building in Tokyo as their  
hideout so finding Usagi easy as well as rescuing her. Usagi  
was unconscious in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Mercury  
scanned Usagi to see if any real harm was done and then she  
gave her report.

"Usagi is fine, no harm came to her. She's just knocked  
out. She should awaken soon."

Mercury announced.

"Oh, that's good. She's not seriously hurt."

Sailor Mars spoke in a relieved tone. Not long after that, Usagi  
slowly woke up.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Mercury asked.

"Yes, I think so."

Usagi spoke as she looked at Tuxedo Kamen.

"Usagi, here's your brooch. You're going to need it."

Mars spoke up as she handed Usagi's brooch over.

"Thank you Mars. Tuxedo Kamen, could you set me down  
please?"

Usagi asked. She looked at the others and then she  
looked at Granditan and Marbletor.

"I am tired of being victimized by you. Moonlight Maiden Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried. Usagi transformed into Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon.

"For victimizing young maidens and causing them harm, I Sailor Moon won't forgive  
you! I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit Moonlight Maiden Sailor Moon. In the  
name of the moon I will punish you!"

Sailor Moon spoke giving her traditional line of greeting as she made her stance.

"So, you have the power of the Moonlight Maiden? Interesting! Even her power  
can't defeat me!"

Granditan spoke with glee.

"ENOUGH! BURNING MANDALA!"

Mars yelled sending several rings of fire at Granditan, however he caught  
the energy and hurled it at Sailor Moon causing Sailor Moon to fall once  
again into the hands of Granditan.

"NO!"

The Senshi yelled.

"So, it is my pleasure to harm Princess Serenity once more!"

Granditan cackled with glee, but a hidden power arose within  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon zapped Granditan and broke herself  
free from his grip.

"You do that once more and I will make you regret that ever met  
me!"

Sailor Moon snarled.

"Well, can you defeat me Sailor Moon? I'd like to see you try."

Granditan challenged them.

"FINE! SUPREME THUNDER!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as she hurled lightning at Granditan, but Marbletor  
stepped in and absorbed the attack and he hurled it back at the Senshi,  
but Moonlight Maiden stepped in and used her rod and deflected it back  
at Marbletor striking him with the lightning.

"So, your powers are impressive Princess. Can you we really defeat us?"

Granditan asked.

"You do not know my true power Granditan!"

Sailor Moon told him.

"We cannot allow you live Serenity! You must not be queen. Marbletor, you will fight  
sailor Moon and the others will wait while Sailor Moon fights Marbletor."

Granditan announced as he sent energy as he trapped Tuxedo Kamen and the other Senshi  
in a force field as Marbletor stood in front of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was in  
trouble. Marbletor was a dangerous foe and Usagi knew that she was up against a powerful  
foe that she had to defeat alone.

"So, Sailor Moon you will have to defeat Marbletor alone. I hope you're up to the  
challenge because it is a fight that you can't win!"

Granditan told her and then he laughed. Sailor Moon was in for the fight for her life.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/11/2014

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up? is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. Granditan and Marbletor  
are properties of The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.


End file.
